conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Blaic
{C} {C} {C} Setting Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Basic Grammar Dictionary Basic Words: I- id Thou- tou You- vou He- eil (pronunctien ail) She- eille (pronunctien ílluh) We- noy Them- lois They- lois The (singular) - le, l’ (vocables commèncent per ‘E’, ‘OE’ an ‘mut H’) The (plural) - les His- lui Her- loie Him- lui Me- moie Us- ous Hers- loie His (at end of sentence)- lui It- et Its- et This- cet, cet quoi That- cet, cet lière Would- voine Will- velle Have- havre Had- havue Who- quoy (reads kay) What- quot When- quenne Here- quoi There- lière How- quompt As- sime Where- ouève How many-quant Times- chances Time- témpore Amount- queue Size- quelle Box- chèsse Never- nouen Always- sèmpre Nobody- nun of- von, en from- von At- at And- an (pronunctiert ên) To- peur Place- loyeu, lier, placement It- is, et That- cet, cet lière This- cet, cet quoi These- ciège Those- ciègt With- moit But- moi Flu- flunce Swamp- moeur, sump, mosse Choir- choeur Whip- vipe Battlements- crenelles Cocoa- cacoe Layer- strat, lier Toy- lude, joyet Tool- outillet, utillet Manure- moist, dong ? Adubo- Nanny- nannière, nourrière Nurse- nourrière, infirmière Bishop- épischop Faith- foy Bulwark- bauvard Boulevard- boulevard Palisade- palisade Hell- Infer Nest- nide Stripe- stire, raille Tear- lachryme, lacrime Lachrymal- lachrymalle, lacrimalle Needle- nièlle, acuille Shelter- clauge Drawer- clauset Cupboard- coupière, armoire Shelf- echève Closet- guardrobe, armoire, loge-robe Lord- sieur, liège, louvard, louverd Die- det Helmet- hèlme Cauldron- chaldron Circle- cèrcle Full- plaine Drain- draine Shadow- umbre Prophecy- prophétie Treasure- tréseure Croft- croit Halberd- hallebard Spear- lance Bowl- bouelle Clog- clomp, clogle, blocage, obstructien Relic- réliquie Flute- fluite Strongbox- cyphre, coffre Clay- glèsse, clage Mud- bouer, muld ? Seal- siègle Gunpowder- poeudre Powder- pouvre Dust- pouvre Pulverize- poluverise Cupola- couple Couple- couple Breath- halien Wrinkle- furcle, rimple Orchestra- orchèstre Symphony- symphonie Philharmony- philharmonie Equal- équalle Slope- pienne Pimple- poimp Sailor- marinier, mairinot Saddle- satule Jug- vaisle, boue Rift- fissure, fysse, fons Bank- banche Birth- natiance Rebirth- rénatiance Jar- yèrre Vase- vèsse Suburb- subville, péripherie Link- liège Sleigh- slade Glacier- glaciard, glacier Icebox- glacieur Freezer- froisseur Refrigerator- refrigéreur, glacière Shard - échard Scar- scartre Set- retinue, énsemble Hole- foux, foue, houe Ensemble- énsemble Tailor- taileur Procession- courtège, entourage Vacant- unoccupiert, vauchant Quicklime- évive chaux Lime- chaux Chalk- cray Limestone- calcaire Circus- circe Quicksand- évive sarre Jeep- tracte, jippe Truck- traqueur Tank- tanche Tank- tanc Tractor- tracteur Flag- fland, bannière Standard- sténdard Quicksilver- mércuire, évive sèlvre Silver- sèlvre Gold- eur Sand- sarre Mantle- mantre Recall- rétire, révoue Withdraw- révoue Endeavor- endeoiveur Saliva- salive, buve, baive Fan-vointeur (small electrical) Fan-fane (handheld, big) Nausea- nausée Bucket- bouque Wig- peruque Buckle- bouccle Button- nob, boutton Key- clave Basilica- basilique Cathedral- cathédralle Map- charte(sjart), mappe Card- cart Cart- chart (kat), carroche Heart- chart (rat, hat) Chariot- charriet Carriage- charriage Wagon- charrois, carroche, charriement Mushroom- fonge, boulier ? Asthma- asthme Excess- excèsse Achieve- achève, éxtange Farm- farmée Cardinal- cardinalle Cough- cousse Dwarf- nane Copper- cheuvre Marble- marboire Marble(2)- gueuble, globe Teenage- adoléscent, yeugène Bride- nupte Groom- brude-grompt, grompt (Ex: Le brude-grompt est expèctien le nupte.) Groom: grompt (Ex: Le grompt tracte les équiers at le stable.) Fiancé- fidencée Confidence- confidence Democracy- démocratie Autocracy- autocratie Knight- équieur, chavellier Mount- mont Quarry- quarrière Mine- minière Ore- minerée Miner- minérier Mining- minérage, minérien Mine-von moine, moine (possessive) My- mien (pronunctiert 'mén') Hussar- husser Square- quarret Beach- pier Boiler- chalière, boillère Lullaby- nanne Nun- nonne Kettle- chalière, boillère, catelle Chess- éxchecs Check- éxchec (chess) Chessboard- éxchaquieur Faucet- ploubière, craine Sink- bèche, bassine, bouelle Pipe- plump, conducte, channe, touble Basin (as in washbasin)- bèche, bassine Pot- cassèle, pot, vèsse, Pan- paine, cassèle Effect- effèct Tartar- tartère Tape- bande Screen- écrint Spring- coil Skull- crain Crane (animal, machinery)- trane Tow- touge Dispense- dispend, dispènse Spend- éxpend, dépense Cane- canne Channel- chanelle Organ- organne Organ-orgueau, orgueau von phifres, orgueau von pifres (instrument) Fife- phifre, pifre Pipe- pipe (smoking tool) Kite- drague Dragon- drache Drake- drague Play- pièce, dramme Plug- Pluck- Bait- loire Composition- compousien Gospel- évangelion Pity- pitée Fence- clouge, palisade Theater- théatre Amphitheatre- amphithéatre Fog- nèble, neblage, brouille, néblier, névoir, noublage, brumier Mist- nèble, neblage, brumhard, housse, névoir, néblier, nièvre, brumier Fencing- scrime Clock- horologe Cobble- Halo- auréule Tapestry- tapèstre Bin- chanistre Fowl- Ink- inquour Dye- taint, tainte, tainture Tincture- tainture Misery- miséry Depression- dépressien Velvet- vellure Trim- Please- pleur Bond- véncle, Medium- mien (pronunctiert mín) My- mien (pronunctiert mén) Spell- sorce Pathfinder- éxploreur, adviseur Mimer- mimeur Mime- mime Mimicry- miméry Doll- pouppée, pouppe, pouppette Baby- babé Diaper- pouper, panelin Pillow- couche Cushion- couchion Circa- cèrcle Lingerie- lingerie, blanchière Linen- line Silk- silt Around- environ, entour Sausage- saussage Reason- ration Season- sation Vanish- évanisse, désappaire, évanesce Stage- scène, Stadium- stage Fat- graise (noun) Gluttony- glouttonie Wedge- coine Hose- toubeau, élang Cucko- cucle Tights- Artisan- artésien Law- lège, loy Bell- clocche, clocque Plank- planque Surfboard- planque von surf Glue- adhésive, gleusse Poison- vénome, vénine Potion- poison Juice- souice Sap- siève Leaf- foille, loif Toast- salutien Cheers- salute, chin chin Attack- attaque Defense- défense Potty- pot von chambière Claw- clauve Wallet - portfoil Sheet- foil Paper- papier Device- apparet, machène Machine- méchaine Health- sanitée Camera- chamière Car- automobille, autochar Cart- chart Carriage- charriage Trolley- charriet Chariot- charriot Kindergarten- Blowtorch- blaisière Edge- ège Can- chanistre, staing Soap- sope, sap Clothing- clouvre, vestage Cloth- cloffe, téssue, cloffure Bed sheet- clouveau von loit, clouveau Bottle- boutelle, boutille Office- bureau Study- étudie, pensée, charbenier Hermit- érmit Typewriter- dactylographier, entypier, scriptien méchaine Cotton- cotonée Cotton candy- cotonée von succre Entertain- entretaine, amuse, divertise Entertainment- amusement, entretainement, divertisement Diversion- divèrtien Dessert- dessert Soldier- soldet, soldieur Brothel- bordelle Water Slide- toboe Slide- slieur, toboe Swarm- svèrme Coal- charbon Crusades- cruciades Tower- toyer Flask- flasque Rope- chord, toue Wire- traid, file, cable Line- lien, laine Clothesline- linge Cheval-de-frise- entanglement, entangle Endowment- douen, douement Cellphone- cellephone, mobilephone, mobile Telephone- télephone Quotation- quotatien Stock exchange- bourse von éxchange, bourse von fonds Stock- Exchange- éxchange Drugstore- pharmacie, apothèque Company- éntreprise Instead- en chance von, en lier von Root- radique Rocket- fuset Bulldozer - Hound- hond Jew- yeude, yeudois Howitzer- haubuis Fever- fèvre Fiber- fièvre Hare- lapeau Morgue- morgue, mortvier Airplane- aéroplaine Aircraft- aérnave Aircraft carrier- aérochargeur Profession of Faith- Prophètien von Foy Crank- toue Market- marchet Mess- chaos, trouble, dérange Disorder- disturble, dérange Noise- trouble, larme Nuisance- Harm- noise Warp- vorp Armor- armoure Comb- coif Hairstyle- coiffée, frisure Hairdresser- friseur, coiffeur Barber shop- barviéry Barber- barvier Bathtub- vesseau Blood vessel- vascule von bleu Vessel- vesseau Integer- intègre Pantry- loge-nourture Dandruff- échaupille Earl- cont Basket- baquet ? Rent- loyage Lease- loyage Brewery- breuvéry Brew- breuvage Brewer- breuvier Bench- benche Foam- phume, éfoim ? Altar- altair Scalp- échaup- Silhouette- silhouette Ice skate- échins peur glaice Skate- échin Skateboard- échin-bord, échin-planque Ice Skating- échinage Ice rink- stage von glaice Shepherd- hièrdeur, pastreur Worried- anguist, préoccupeai Shield- échyde, aéchyde Heraldry- hérardique Herald- hérard, hérault Granary- grainard Surgeon- chirurgéon Surgery- chirurgie Stupid- dumme Outside- hiers Account- accompte Landing- aterrement, éxbarque Platform- plateforme Seem- semble Bonfire- pyre, blaise Airport- aérport Trench- trenchée Umbrella- umbreau, parapluge Portrait- portract Party- partie (politics) Party- foite Nettle- urchie Scroll- éroule Inside- int Disease- malaise, infirmitée, maléaise Ease- éaise Sick- infirme, malaiseai, maléait blink- blie Rubbish- déchut Toll- toil, chabinage Toil- labeur Smell- snouffe, odeur, éssent Stench- stanche, fétideur, féouleur Snort- Snore- snorc Skunk- mouffet Harpoon- harpage Hook- clenche Rook- roec (pidgeau) Fishhook- roq, Bait- loire Trip- travoye Dungeon- oblive Season- sation Reason- ration Subway- subtraine, subterraine traine Summit- summet Cymbal- cymble Chime- chimble Counsel- conseil Counselor- conseilleur Council- conseil, concille (dated) Councillor- conseilleur, concilleur (dated) Rein- renge, reint Horseshoe- soute von fier Shoe- sabot, solée Footwear- soute, soutage Logo- logotype Officer- officier Hemisphere- hemisphère Blender- mixteur, liquidiseur Toaster- tostière Easel- chavellet Tripod- tripoid Alley- alloy Single- singule After- post Before- prieur, advant, éfore Frequence- fréquentie Former- prieur Next- séquent Sword- spade, svard Axe- hasche Week- viège, séptimaine Weekly- séptimenaire, viegéaine Alliance- alliance Broadcast- émittien, transmitien Reverse gear- revèrse change, rétrochange Requeijão- blanc chaise Gear- change (car) Gear- éngrenage Engine- moteur, éngine Cabinet- chabinet Antecede- precède, antecède Precedence- precèdien Radio- radiophone Radio station- radio-émitteur, radio-statien Antenna- antenne Ball- baulle (as in football) Ball - balle (reception) Harvest- harvrère Sting- stie, Fuse- fuset, chord Fuse- fusible Spindle- fuse Gallows- gauge Coathanger- gauge Ticket- billet Thorn- sping Luck- fortunne, hasard Chance- hasard Bridge- point, bruge Deck- dac, point (vésseau) Deck- Fishing rod- fischien roède, fischien channe, roède von fischien, channe von fischien Pilgrim- pélegrim Pilgrimage- pélegrimage Sign- siègne Galaxy- galactie Sidewalk- promenade, trottoyard Esplanade- éxplanade Ramp- rampe, éncline Rust- ruse, rusellage, oxydage, oxydien Binoculars- binoculiers, binocles Spyglass- lontvière Sunset- sunne-rest, crépuscle Buffer- bouffer Tycoon- magnate Leisure- laisure Booth- chabine Cabin- chabine Rattle- rasseau Ochre- ochre Watchmaker- horologeur Horology- horologie Grandpa's clock- grand horologe Church- écclaise Property- proprietée, tenement Inn- hérberge, logement, hostellerie, hosterie Bar- ber, tabèrne Apprentice- apprentise Awkward- sinistre Left- vennier, senestre Right- dèxtre Right- droict As (conforme)- sime per Clap- applaude, acclaime Tie- charbet, slips Makeup- maquillage Wear (the clothing)- poise ;Éxample: Put on your pants! - Poises vouse pantelle! Wear (the person)- guarne ;Éxample: Get yourself dressed! - Guarnes vou! Woodpecker- picot Lumberjack- Belt- taille, ceintre, baute Out- hiers Mortgage- hypothèque Braces- rétaineur Half- mien (pronunctiert míen), miditée, meditée Average- mienne Broker- medieur Chair- siège, chaire, selle Seat- selle Handkerchief- sneurfle Woods- bouse, boisse, sylve Forest- forreste, foréstier, sylve Grove- sylve, bouse Cellar- cellier Basement- cellier Attic- solier, mansard, garret Sieve- siève Madrigal- matricalle Livestock- chaptelle, chaptellage Speed- velocitée, rapiditée Raisin- roisine Backyard- viergard, citté, court, gard Court- court, citté, gard Badge- énsigne, distinctive, bage, emblème Badger- chevue Crane- tranne Whisky- visque Wagon- charrois, vogne Next- séquent Previous- prieur Follower- secuteur kennel- chennel Sunrise- aurore Station- statien Raccoon- lauvageur Suitcase- valise Country (nation)- lande, patrie Country- champagne, lande, landerie, payse Landscape- landerie, landage, payseage Peasant- paysant, bouer, champagnéon, champagneois, boueur Villager- villagéon, villier, villageur Citizen- citayéon, citayeois, civilleois Civilian- civilien City- citée, civitée Grass- herbe, herbier Nightingale- loussignol Grasshopper- locuste Cricket- crylle Reverie- réverie Shore- vèrge Ivy- hyère Beast- beste Wild- sauvage, sylvestrien Danger- péricule, périle, damnager Coche- couche Drop- droupe, dilop Filling- réplaine, emplien, emplain Call- clamme Pillar- pillard Drying- sécchage Drought- sécchade, secchée, secchitée Laundry- lauvandéry Washerwoman- lauvandière Uproar- tremoil, upproeur, tourmoil Boy- bobet, guile, bobin, gomp ? Girl- minne Maiden- feminelle, maidelle, dameselle Damsel- dameselle Man- homne Woman- femne Rule- reule Ash- cinier, cenidre Ashtray- cinerier Ember- blaise Ferry- férry Smith- forgeur Blacksmith- forgeur, ferrard Smithy- forge Priest- priètre Iron- fier Steel- stail Hummingbird- colibri Congress- congrèsse Capital- capitelle Slave- sclave Rebel- rebelle Slavery- sclaverie, sclavement Enslavement- ensclavement, ensclavien Wyvern- vyèvre Scale – scaille (réptille) Keratin- chératine Creatine- créatine Hardware- apparel Software- programmel Pauldron- spauldron Shoulder- spaulle, épelle Stranger- extrangère Paddlefish Paddle Snout- snoit Table- tabule, bord Blackboard- nier tabuleau, tabuleau Periodic table- périodique tabule Chamberlain- chamberlaine Gravedigger- fousseur Pin- pincle Sexton- sacréstaine Parish- parochie Straw- oif Mound- mond Aerial- aérien Air- aer Ethereal- aethérien Ether- aethère Pawnshop- pauntage, mont von pitée Pawn- paunte, gage Pawnbroker- gageur, paunteur Foundry- fondre, fondréry Smelter- smoldeur Molten- smoldert, smoldt Tankard- tainchard, tasque Goblet- chalise Cup- chalise, tèsse, couppe Wharf- cay Justice- judice Work- ouvre, labeur Louse- loux Scalpel- scalpeau File- archève, fichage Dossier- dossier Jewel- joyelle Jewelry- joyellérie Jeweler- yoelleur, joyellier Judge- judict, judige ? Judgement- judicement, judice Trial- judictien, judicement Justice- judice Lock- loquet, clou, eclève Mammoth- mammothe Lute- laute Legend- légende Pearl- perle Emerald- émerard Necklace- collaire Cardboard- carton Gulf- golf Stork- cygogne Candelabrum- candelièvre Capital(column)- capitelle Sucking-pig- Tanner- tannieur Chard- biètre Piglet- porclet, pignelin Yesterday- yerdait Tomorrow- demorre, domaindait Since- siègle Building site- site von constructien, chantier von constructien Workcamp- champ von labeur Volunteer- voluntier Shipyard- verf Garden bed- loit Encampment- champement Workshop- loge, ételle Gantry- portalle Factory- fabtoire, manufactoire Plant- installatien Wrench- tourgnon Screwdriver- clave von écreuf Screw- écreuf, écleuf, éclef Key- clave, clève Cédula- scédule Distillery- distilléry Mead- miède Meadow- pray, prée Hay- fain Stack- pile Lawnmower- scyptheur von herbier Scythe- scypthe, fauce Sickle- scycle Lawn- herbier Harbor- havre Glade- clairage Saw- sciege, sciage Ridge- croit Lumberjack- bouiseur, lénard Popsicle- lolliglace Lollipop- lollie Muslim- Muslimane, Muslem Lazy- vacant, vagrant Vagrant- vagabond Beggar- vacant, mendicant Legume- légumne Crest- croit Encyclopedia- encyclopédie Melancholy- melancholie Fear- pieur, affraye Pliers- pliège Bolt cutter- toison Elegy- elégy Single- singule Degree- grade, degrée Step(of a stair)- grade Grade- degrée Rating- évaluen, degrée Platoon- plauton Voice- voc, voue Vowel- vouelle, vocalle Vocation- vouement, vocatien Consonant- consonant Lantern- lantèrne Lamp- lampe, lampade Flashlight- torchelampe, pochelampe Pocket- pouche, poche Small pocket- pouchet, pochet Weaver- texiteur, tessueur Tissue- téssue Neighborhood- vicinitée, quartier Neighbour- vicinne Okra- gomboe Literature- littérature Lizard- lacert Gecko- geccoe Apricot- abercoc Artichoke- artiscoq Cloister- cloistre Zebra- zèbre Predator- proyeur, prédeur Prey- proye, prède Foal- poultier Buying- acheptage, coptien Ultimate- finit, ultimé, finalle Fief(feud)- fieuf, fieude Estate- proprietée, tenement, manoire, domaine, immeuble Real estate- immobilier Gentle- gentre Gentleman- noblehomne, gentrehomne Condominium- condomaine Bohemian- bohémien, bohème Cross- crois Feudalism- feudalième Enemy- énemoie Prison- prisonne Betrayer- traicheur Treason- traicherie ? Treachery- Town Square- place, place von ville Village- village Town- ville Old- vield, viècle, antien, antique City- citée Almost- demi Soil- soil Ground- gront, soil Hall- fleur Floor- tier, léveau, étage Gym- gymnaise Chimney- chemnée Ebony- éboine Genre- génre Plant- plainte Christian- christien Nativity Scene- praesèpe, praesèple Nursery- Manger- mangeure, crèple Bethlehem- Bethléhem Crêpe- crespe Log- trunc, bouis Wreath- garland, coronne Garland- garland Festoon- festonne, garland Curve- courve Snowman- homne von snée, pouppet von snée Puppet- pouppet, phantoque Side- lieu View- vieue Element- élement Jungle- yongle Orchard- hortichard, sylve, horchard Grove- sylve, bouse Quarantine- quarantaine Suppository- suppositoire Allegory- allégorie Want- volle, voluntée Brake- fraine Traveller- travoyeur, voyageur Trip- travoye, travoyen, voyage Pejorative- péyorative Slow- lent Fortress- forretresse Stronghold- forretresse Somber- sombre Urgency- urgentie Spring- primtempus, primevèrre (poetic) Summer- sommier Autumn- autumne Winter- hiverne Hibernate- hibérnier Emergency- émergence Satellite- satéllite Heritage- héreditage, héritage Heir- hériteur, hérediteur Brush- sièpe, brousse Broom- sièpe Hermitage- érmitage Toothbrush- dentalle sièpe Mold- mouffer E-mail- e-poste Mail- poste Postman- courrier, postier Some- cève Something- cève, cève choie Absinthe- absinthe Anise- anise Liquor- liqueur, sprit Liqueur- liquoir Spirit- sprit Rind- cruste Flash- blise Blink- blier Hyacinthe- hyacinthe Equinox- équinocte Solstice- solstice Possession- possèssien Iron- fier von clouvres, Sheath- echège, évaigne Check(cheque)- echège, Assign- assigne Appointment- Appoint- Password- pas-vocable Type- entype Mug- tasque, mogue Task- dutée, tache Chore- tache Automated Teller Machine- bancomat Cash register- chèsse von registrée, cache von registrée Cashier- chessier, cachier Bye- adieu Soft- souffle, souf, aloif Hello- halloe, halle Excerpt- éxcerpt Concern- concèrne Riot- upproeur, Unrest- troublement, Worry- concèrne, préoccupien, anguoise Worried- concèrneai, préoccupiert, angoyeux, inquiète Evening- Twilight- crépuscle Night- nocte Afternoon(early)- post miendait, post midtdait Afternoon(later)- sénne Dusk- sénne Midday- mien dait (pronunctiert míen), midt dait Noon- Morning- matine Late- tard Early- prest Eve- soire Good morning- bonne dait Good afternoon- bonne dait Good evening- bonne soire Good night- bonne nocte Mohawk- Mohokaine Mohawk (hairstyle)- mohokaine, croit Female- femelle Male- mascle Interview- entrevieue Orphanage- orphanage Orphan- orphaine Brusque- brusque Varietal(wine)- vintage, cépage, vitigne ? Tank- tanc, réservoire, cuvier Vat- tanc, réservoire Vintner- vintenier Winery- vignerie Wine- vine Vendor- soldeur, vendeur Cigar- cigarre Cigarette- cigarret Jester- bouffard, herlequin, folle von roy, folle von court Troubadour- trouvadour Tumbler- acrobate Juggler- yougleur Acrobat- acrobate Jest- yeucle, yèst Joke- yeucle, yèst Joker- yesteur Harlequin- Herlequin Scam Prankster- proncheur Prank- pronche Pomp- pompe Splendour- splendeur Fool- dumme, douf, idiot, imbécille Crazy- folle Madness- follie Deck(playing cards)- cartier Map- mappe, charte Knave- vallet Jack- vallet Toothless- éxdenteai Bacterium- bactéry Tram- traime Trolley- chart, trouleois Handcart- trolleois, chart Railway- férreauvoye Rail- raille Minecart- trouleois, chart Platypus- ornithorhynque Koala- coalle Bazaar- basard, faire Fair(market)- faire Easter- Pasche Bath- baine Crime- crimne Scene- scène Thunderstorm- tempèste, trondage Web- ret Spider web- telle von arachnée Bakery- coufféry Baker- couffeur Cake- couffeau, gachet, pastisseau, cacheau Pancake- pannequée, pancouffe Cookie- couffie, biscuit Wool- laune Thief- thyve, robbreur Whisper- hussier, soussoir, murmure Rock- roc Weak- feible, doible Conscript- conscripte Prosthesis- prothèse Philharmonic- philharmonique Company- éntreprise Stamp- stample Inappropriate- unappropriert Principality- principalitée Fatty acid- groux accide, groise accide Horn- chorne (rõne) Tail- coue Feather- plomme Lie- lyve, calenge Star- staille Salt- sail Earth- géord, tèrre Straight- dirèct, Dull- blant Sorry- éxcuses moie, perdonnes moie Bow- arche Arrow- flèce Tail- coue Crochet- crochet Sewing- cousuture Suture- suture Flow- floix Swallow(bird)- svèlle, hirondine Oil- oile Petroleum- pétroil Gasoline- bensine Olive- olive Olive oil- oile von olive Planet- plannet Step- pid, passe, traipt Source- source Resource- résource fair- faire point- ponct Dot- punct Decimal- déximalle Beverage- bevrage, bevage, bevue, biève Lid- toppement Behind- viers Happiness- joille, felicitée Happy- félicit, chérry, yoeux, jollieux, frolie Joy- joille, yoe, Envy- invie Euphoria- euphorie Eyelid- paupèvre Vault - vautier, coveau Vault (architecture)- volute Keystone- clève von arche, clève von volute Sepulchre- sépulchre Vow- voue Thin- slie, fine Virtue- vertue Burial- enterrien, inhumien, sépulture Manhole- puit Sewer- subchanelle (used in plural), déchoureur Sewers- déchoures, déchoureur Sewerage- déchourage Defect- défect, défunctient, défauct Muhammad- Mahommed Country- champagne Mountain- montaigne Tattoo- tatouage Agency- agentie Fireworks- pyrotèches Purpose- pourpoise Propose- propoise Porpoise- pourpois, phocéane Hard- hart, rige Hog- svéine Bracelet- bracelaine, brachelet Tape- bande Clapperboard- clapt Slingshot- flingère Flinger- flingeur Dean- décaine, dion Germ- germine Hiccup- hicque, hiccoux Subtitles- subentitlement Title- éntitlement Klaxon- Even- vert Angry- rageux, colléreux, furieux Anger- rage, collère, ire, furie, fureur Soft drink- réfroissement Gas- gase Plasma- plasme Slacker Spray- sprinx, sprige Cranky Treatment- tractement Treaty- tractée Free- libert Tax- taux, quoix, taxement Baptism- baptième Hamlet- hamelot Manor- manoire Cottage- cottage, hameau, chabaine, chalet Message- message Messenger- messangeur Massage- massage Masseur- masseur Cannon fodder- chain von channon Cannon- channon Meat- chain Flesh- chain Stroke(medical sense)- cérebrovasculaire accidènt, CVA, Clot- clogle Author- aucteur Authority- auctoritée Authorization- auctorisien Authoritarian- auctoritaire Ago- Vacation- vacantien, vacantiens Actually- en vert Pin- Ampoule- ampoulle Clergy- clerquée Trailer(vehicle)- Trailer (media)- prévieue Lead- plumb Minor- mineur Skylight- caéllaire Dormer window- lucèrne Trait- tract Bayonet- bayonnet Window- vennet Evergreen- pérenne-vèrre Deciduous- Holly- holivre Cute- poupie Berry- bérry Thread- file, traid Dinner- dinner, soupper, cène Dine- dinne, cène Match- mèche Bullet- boullet Cannonball- boullet von channon, baulle von channon Unemployed- dégageai, déemployeai, unemployeai, unoccupeai Zone- arrondement, aère Braid- trend Rubble- débris, scrumbles, Tin- staine Tumble- tomble Tobacco- tabaccoe Ointment- unctien, oignement Anointing- unctien Balsam- baulme Tournament- tournement, tournoy Crumb(soft part of bread)- mollie Crumb (bit of bread)- morseau Witch- hèsse, sorcerière Sorcerer- sorcieur, mage Sorceress- sorcerière, sorceresse Spell- sorce Ally- alliée, alliert Allied- alliert Alliance- alliance Fairy- faye Fairy tale- compt von fayes, fable Tale- fable, compt Money- monet Coin- monnée Congratulate- félicite, gratule Friendship- amicitée Enmity- enemitée Anchor- anchore Track- traille, trait Runway- traille von aterrement Racetrack- traille Clue- trait, évidence, preuf Pista de dança- stage von dance Pista de corrida- Lighter- ignisseur, incéndeur Pistachio- pistache Outline- contour, silhouette Sunflower- toursol Outlet- issue, électrique issue Racket- racquette Sledge- Almanac- almanache Seashell- concle, conchille, clusc Race- coursien Stocking- Course- course Tight- Hose- toubeau, élang Sleeve- mènque Mannequin- mannequine Cuff- manchet Narrow- strict Cobblestone- comble Wooden spoon- pouche von loine Manner- mannière Ladle- pouchon, coiglière, pouche von pot Candy- confitte, confittage Candy shop- confittéry Hatred- heine Inc.- Lte. Oar- rème, roue, épelle Spatula- épelle, spadle Spade- épelle, spadle Shoulder- spaulle, épelle Paddlefish- épelle-pische Shovel- épelle, spadle Paddle- épelle, spadle Cheval de frise- cheval-de-frise Alms- almois Blurry- sfousse Blurred- Shot- trige Shooter- trigtier to shoot- trige Raw- crud Sad- sorre Beetle- scarabée Scarab- scarabée Tomb- tumble Mummy- mummie Plate- plate Latvia- Létvie Latvian- Létvien Blowfly- dipte von chain, musque von chain Mahogany- mahogne Hyacinth- hyacinthe Jasmine- hyasmine Moss- mosse Bog- moeur, sump, mosse Liverwort- foigt-mosse Orchid- orchide Tulip- tulipe Butcher- charnier Butchershop- charniéry Butchery- slaugtoire, charnage Slaughterhouse- abatteoir, charnage Slaughter- slauge, slaugtien, charnage (figurative) Lichen- lichène Daisy- marguerie, marge Hydrangea- horténsie Zeal- zèle Jealous- jéloux Jealousy- jélousie, zèle Thames- Tames Graveyard- cemetère Cloudy- noubleux Argola- cycleau Writ- Sinew- Quill- penne Dead drop- cèce punct Blind- cèce, cécile Deaf- duffe Nook- Bauble- bauble Leak- fluie ? Gutter- chanelier Eavestrough- chanelier Tendon- tendoin Reel- roil Spool- roil Bring to bear- troye en effèct Sardine- sardine Wheat- fourment Ferment- ferment Yeast- levéure Mitochondrion- mitochondrie Shame- embarassement, échame Shopping center- commércier céntre Tarantula- tarantelle Pediatrics- pédiatrie Pediatrician- pédiatricien Entrance- éntrie, éntrage Mail- maille Sack- pillage, plondre, ravage Uproot- éradique Eradicate- éradique Root- radique Undo- défaye Chisel- cisèle Scissors- scisoires, sciselles Squash- coucoubre Courgette- coucoubret, suquinie Marrow- moyelle Beans- boines Pod- évaigne Trade Union- syndiquée Coupon- coupon Gooseberry- groiselle Effeminate- effémineai Cape- cap (ex: Cap Verde) Cape- cappe Mask- masquère, masq Schism- schisme Breakfast- défastement, défastien Noon- meridie Dinner- soupper, cène Lunch- dinner, midt-défastement (nant raire) Meal- réfectien, répaste Ration- raction Fast- faste Refectory- réfectoire Pollen- pollin to pollinate- pollinise Pollination- pollinage Translate- translier (movement) Translate- traduct Translator- traducteur Rhombus- rhombs, losenge Blazon- blaiséon Prawn- scyllet, garneau Shrimp- scyllet, garnellet Equator- Équateur Tortoise- tourtoise Turtle- tortoige Hollow- houe Fishing- fischien Fisherman- fischeur Harrow- harfeur Sofa- souffe Mat- tepiche Mattress- matier, materasse Light post- poile von énergie, poute von énergie, poile von electricitée, poute von electricitée Sticker- adhésive Heron- helle Egret- hellet Modem- modulateur-démodulateur Rug- tapest, tapesterie Carpet- charpetre, tapest Catacomb- catacombe Penitentiary- pénitentier Stake- staque Nostrils- noselle Snout- snouse, mouselle Muzzle- snouse, mouselle Paralysis- paralyse Archipelago- insules, archipelle Ambush- amboscade Coordinate- coordinée, coordainée Ordinance- ordainance Bleeding- bleudien, hémorrhagie Dismissal- démissien, déchargement Crosswalk- crossade, stirée, raillement Stripe- stire Pedestrian- pédestrien, pédon Drowning- drenchage Volcano- voulcan Honeycomb- fève Bean- fauve Case- caseau, casier Casing- caseau, valise, casier Pencil case- casier Suitcase- valise Crayon- crayon Despite- despect Despise- déspisse Chrysalis- chrysalide Settings- configurements, paramètres Options- configurements, paramètres update- actualise Skirmish- schérmoise Normal- normalle Flare- phyre Choice- choisse Choose- choise, éloige Location- locatien, localisien Entertainer- entreteneur Lackey- lacquay Garrison- guarnison Hometown- natalle ville, natalle citée, laire citée, laire ville Briefcase- valise Drill- piercière Reporter- répporteur Protractor- protroyeur Reset- Thug- bruton, brutard Whim- Shampoo- sope von capille (1), champoue (2) Hair conditioner- conditionneur von capille Curl- loche, croule Curly- locheai, crouleai Dictionary- dictionnaire Pottery- potéry, céramique Parade- defilée, parade, défilade Stop- ételle (Ex: ételle von autobus) Stall- étail, étalle Handcuffs- boinds Bus- autobus Cattle- chaptelle Fasten- attache, boind, enlace Tie- nod, boind, enlace, tangle Knot- nod Entangle- éntangle Hydrogen bond- liège von hydrogène, boind von hydrogène, enlace von hydrogène Link- liège Prehistory- préhistoire Prehistorical- préhistorique Backstage- viers-scène Teat- titte Dairy- lactagère Proboscis- proboise, tromple Trunk- tromple, proboise Age- age, étaie, étage Floor- tier, léveau, étage (2) Stage- scène Stage- étage Scoop- prémise Premise- prémise Court- court, gard Marihuana- cannabis, marihuane (hargot) Pump- pumpe Slang- hargot Symposium- sympoise Neolythical- Néolithique Monolith- monolithe Podium- podium Road- route, voye Pole- poile, poute Route- route Styrofoam- polystyrène Note- note, rémarque Sculpture- sculpture Sculpt- sculpt Sculptor- sculpteur Work of art- ouvre von art, opère von art (nant raire) Rare- raire Lesson- léction Nation- nation Attention- attentien, cautien Homework- léction peur domme Column- columne Calendar- caléndier Boat- bate, barge, boeut Sail- sègle Sailing boat- bate von sègle, boeut von sègle Veil- voil, vielle Veal- vieau Bridal veil- voil von épouse Shroud- sudaire Research- récerche Facade- faceade Chestnut- chataigne Voodoo- voudou, voudoum, vodou However- enteut, Confessional- confessionelle, confessionaire Manage- manage, gérentier, procure Manager- manégeur, gérentieur Plead- plaide Mast- maste Mediterranean Sea- Méditerranien Mère Thesaurus- thésaure, dictionnaire von synonymes Synonym- synonyme Antonym- antonyme Bud- nob Rosebud- nob von rose Expensive- priseux, cher Dear- cher Cheap- judte, bonne affaire Feces- fèces Pound- pond, libre Weight- pond Heavy- pondeux, pondien Light- lit, loif Burden- pois, fardier Food- nourture Leader- liège Leadership- liégeance Allegiance- alliégeance Smuggling- contreband, Smuggler- contrebandeur, émougleur Team- équippe Epoch- époche Squad- squèdre Basketball- baquetballe (1), basketball (2) Soccer- pédiballe (1), football (2) American football- nordaméricaine pédiballe, nordaméricaine football Baseball- baseballe Baseball bat- batte von baseballe, batton von baseballe, cleuve von baseballe Club- cleuve golf club- cleuve von golf Gingko- gingcoe Eucalyptus- eucalypt Invitee- envitée Invite- énvite Invitation- énvitement, énvitance Guest- hoste, envitée Host- hosteur Hostess- hostesse Grill- grille Hyphen- hyphène, tract Developer- développeur Essay- éssay Attempt- intempt, temptien Address- adrèsse Tenant- loyageur Herbarium- hérbaire Proprietor- propriéteur, tenant Souvenir- souvenir Dew- rougée Soul- anime, sieule Passenger- passangeur Passage- passage Messenger- messangeur Message- message Mission- missien Obelisk- obélisc Space shuttle- spatielle translieur Signal- signelle Tide- merée Meeting- encountre ? Lieutenant- loyeutenant Sublieutenant- subloyeutenant Captain- captaine Major- mayor Colonel- colonelle Sergeant- sérgent Commander- commandeur Courteous- courteois Courtesy- courteoisie Mute- mut Escort- éscort, éscortien Bluff- bleuffe Witness- testimoine, spécteur, testimonieur Testimony- testimoine, testimoinent to witness- testimoine Sunday- sunnedait, dominique Monday- lunedait Tuesday- martdait Wednesday- mércledait Thursday- yeudait Friday- vendait Saturday- sabbatdait Perspective- prospective Ring- anelle Letter- littère Letter- lettre, brieuve Ruby- rubine Sapphire- sapphire Importance- importance, importien Important- importent Rubber- gumme Stammerer- stoutreur, stroutien Pulse- pousse Push- pousse Container- conteneur Mason- maisson Freemason- libert-maisson Masonry- Massonéry, Libert-Massonéry Infantry- infantrie Line infantry- infantrie von laine Dutch- néderlandois, hollandois Terrain- terraine Barracks- quartiers Stable- stable Stable - stable, équerry, équoyerie, équerie, écuyerie (Ex: Les équiers ère guarneai at l'équerry. Id dute ploye le stable.) Auction- auctien Shutter- Ribbon- bande, stirp Bangs/fringe- froins Conspiracy- conspiratien Stapler- grappleur Staple- grappeau Toilet- toilette, beuche (informalle) Restroom- toilettes Baggage- bagage, logage Bag- sache Backpack- sache von dors, dorsache Pack- paquet Bundle- bondeau Lax- las Lazy- las, perisseux Laziness- lassement, perisse Loose- las Looseness- lassement Sesame- sésamme Carrot- carot Subject- subyect Harpsichord- clavichord, clavicymble Clavichord- clavichord Cabbage- coulle, caboche Head of cabbage- caboche von coulle Sauerkraut- acride coulle Wristwatch- horologe von pousse Pocketwatch- horologe von pouche, horologe von poche Wrist- pousse Moth- papillion Ripe- mature Hurt - heurteai (adyèctive) Carving- houe, carvent Counter- bancheau, thèsque, (cochine) Napkin- serviette, nappéron Tablecloth- clouve von tabule, touelle von tabule Towel- touelle Rye- oiffle Lawyer- advocat Senate- sénate Hemlock- cicue Trunk- bagageur, logageur (Ex: Peut vou auvre moie le bagageur?) Medley- pot-pourri Firefly- éphyrelle, cicindelle Cheater- tricheur Cheat- tricherie, triche Economy- oéconomie Ecology- oécologie Scallion- cepulle Onion(bulb)- ognion Chives- cepulettes Arena- arène Praise- laude, laudien Cavalry- équiery, cavallerie Ceasefire- cèsse-feur Pleasant- plaisent, agroyable Sinking- submergent, drenchage Shipwreck- naufrage Distress- destresse Still- stant Yet- encore Ex: Id havre voit nère encore. Now- nant User- useur, utilieur Stain- tain Weakness- febilitée, frailitée Frail- fraille Fragile- fraille Weak- feible, fraille, débille (raremoient) Drawing- drèsse, dessigne Draw- empair Odd- impaire Even- paire Deception- déceptien Decease- decèsse Plough- ploue, sulloue, fulloue Plague- playe, plaigue Furrow- sul Sleep- somne Dream- song, dromme At all- sour teut Above all- spéciellement, souvre teut Somewhat- Convoy- convoye Rush(plant)- yunc Refuse- réfuse, décline Junk- écrap, déchut, déchect, scrat Scrap- écrap, scrat Garbage- dépousage, déchect Omen- omine Therefore- dont Trademark- marque von commèrce, commercier marque Logo- logotype Pastry- pastisséry Grocery- Macaron- macaron Retail- détaille Detail- détail Round- rond, routond Rond-point- routonde Liquor store- botilléry, liqueurs (unformalle) Pond- poudelle, étanche Well- pout, pouteau Puddle- poue, pud, pold Pool- piscinne, poue Lagoon- lagunne Archer- archeur Deer- cierf Elk- èlce Anvil- amboldt Walrus- hvèlre Trim Hedge- Pruners Otter- louttre Sweater- sudoueur Slinky- féline, furtive Saunter Pawn(chess)- piéton Pedestrian- pédestrien Barbecue- barbécue Patchwork- Grid- grideau Grille- grate, grideau Griddle- grideau Gridiron- grideau, grille Network- rétier, nèxe Net- nect, ret Nexus- nect, nèxe Internet- internèxe, internect Colcha de Retalhos- Beef- beuf Steak- beuf Ox- boeu Bull- taure Beefsteak- beuftèque, beuf Egg- oeuve Sweat- sudeur Sweaty- Whore- hoire, lupine, prostitute Slut- Whorehouse- bordeau, lupenaire Sparrow- pierrot Collar(gola)- collet Arrache- érrache Erase- écrase, érrace, ébourre Cartomante- cartomantier Scrap- éxcrasse Elbow- coubt Haggle- enguile Persuade- enguile, persuade Lily- lille Valley- vallois Bargain- bargaine Piranha- piraye Share- partier Show- concert Eavesdropping Perchance- perchance Grimoire- grimoire Palette- palette Palette- spèctre Candelabro Top- summet, toppe Tip- pint Fingertip- pint von digt Bone- ost Partner- parteneur God- dieu Goddess- déiesse Deity- deitée Migraine- hémigraine Flock- hièrde Flock(birds)- nuvage Hot-air balloon- aéroglobe, montgolfier Custom- coutome Accustomed- accoutomeai Panel- panneau Wax- cière Astrology- astromantie Pledge- Cast(elenco)- Comics- chartons Cartoon- animée charton Framework- cadrier Dispatch- dépeche Dial- entype Circumcise- circumcise Eggnog- liquoir von oeuves Nutmeg- noc moscade Garnet- granet Amethyst- améthyste Emerald- émerard Bloodstone- Aquamarine- aquamarine Onyx- onyx Ruby- rubine Diamond- diamant Sapphire- sapphire Opal- opale Tourmaline- tourmaline Topaz- topais Citrine Turquoise- turquoise Zircon Roost- pièrque, pouloire Perch- pièrque, pouloire Wheel- roeue Cartwheel(estrelinha)- pieu roeue, pirouette Spinning top- pirouet Open- opert, auvert Opening- auverture, operture Sustain- subtaine (subTÊN) Sustainable- subtainable Anguish- angouie Gulp- gloute Would better- dute bien Apricot- apricoq Plum- prume Aubergine- aubergine Peach- perche Adam's apple- pomme von Adam, maple von Adam Sponsor- patron Sponsorship- patronage Joust- youste Rib- coiste Ribcage- thoraxique cage Mulberry- murebérry Raspberry- framboise Pummel Recycling- récyclien, récyclage Mores- mores Scanner- écourreur Scan- écourrage Sweep- sièpe, sièptien Rag- clouffe, drape Advertisement- Warning- advertien Advice- advise, advertisement Cauliflower- choufleur, coulifleur Pain- doleur Sad- sorre, trist Penalty- paine, penalitée Hurricane- hourigan Driver's license- licènce von voireur License- licènce Daycare- asylle Toadstool- mousseron Moss- mosse, lime Distress call- clamme von destresse Spark- scintille, scendre Sparkle- Quince- cydogne Allow- accord, alloue Available- alloyable Stall- étail, étalle Stand- ételle Derange- dérange Thirst- sèche Thirsty- sécheux Belly button- umbellic Unforgettable- unobliviable Disturb- detourble, dérange Disturbance- detourblage, dérangement Deploy- déploye Deployment- déployement Rare (meat)- rouvre Medium rare- rouvre-broine Medium (meat)- broine Hot dog- viennoise Sandwich- éntrepannes Workout- trainement Dexterity- dexteritée Bulb- bourbe Ledge- Livestock- Nail- ungle (digitalle) Nail- crève, clauve (attachement) Screw- écreuf Bolt- boulot Flush- éfluve Pallet- palette Crowbar- crevier, barre von crèves, barre von clauves Bloopers- déchopts Clef- clef Epic- épique Cut- scisien, chopt Corkscrew- écreuf Stroll- passée, promenade Macaw- arras Illegal- unloyalle Drug- drugue Winner- victeur, vincteur Bed sheet- clouveau Blanket- clouver Clover- trèffle Hate- heine Naive- naif Grandfather clock- grand horologe, péndulaire Pendulum- péndule Nipple- mammile Hurry- Floss- déntelle file Mushroom- fonge, mousseromp, musseromp Toad- blouffaud ? Toadstool Scarecrow- paillard Hoarse- rauc Mandrake- mandracore Seed- sièmne, semme Snake- sérpent, élangs Tree bark- rusque Husk- crusc Leftovers- délayes, réstiens, rémaints Gossip- rumeur Stag- venard ? Lollipop- louliette Popsicle- spiècle Icicle- spiècle Asylum- lunatorium Sanatorium- sanatorium Polite- polit Flower- floire, blomme Flowery- fleureux, fleureai Cicada- cicade Ant- formiche Mare- épone Pony- ponnie Ponytail- coue-von-ponnie Fountain- fointaine Youth- yeugnesse, youvence Spring (water)- épringe, source Violin- violine Shoemaker- souteur, sabotier, soletier Cobbler- souteur, sabotier Asshole- cule Body- corpus Filth- loudritée, échum Corral- correl Sewage- déchourage Announcement- annonctien Denouncement- dénonctien Pronunciation- pronunctien Parking- éparquement Car- autochar, automobile Free of charge- gratuite Merchant- marcheant, vendteur, merchantier, soldeur Word- vocable, paroble (Ex: Vou havre mien paroble.) Strong(physically)- fortois, fière Strong- fière Fierce- fière, étarche Lonely- solitaire Solitaire- patience Epilation- épillien Crow- craille Audiotrack- réccord Get over, overcome- sourvien Poster- affiche Curfew- couvrefeur Tickle- tincle Itch- priche Commoner- Many- mult A lot- mont Very- vert Much- moui Disguise- déguise Manhunt- chase Ostrich- austruce Drum- tromme Drums- trommes Flesh (of fruit)- pulp Lobster- locuste, hommard Grasshopper- Cricket- crylle Locust- Escalator- échelieur Stairway- échellier, échellage Stairwell- Staircase- cage von échellier Scale- schelle Scale- scaille (réptilles) Ladder- éscale Insurance- asseurance, ensecurance Playground- court von yoeucs Seesaw- Boarding school- Keyring- porteclave Locksmith- éclerf Lock- loquet, éclot Latch- verroue, verrouage Keyhole- clou Padlock- loquet Fastener- verrouage, verroue Broken- cract, ruptue, défect Break- crasse, rupt, crache Clue- Clove- Casino- casinoe Gamble- playe Bet- gage Pledge- gage Addicted- depèndien Ambulance- ambulance Catwalk- parade Model- modeau Model (fashion)- modèle Fashion show- defilée von mode Display- déploy Sample- probe Test- éxamne Proof- éprobe Convict- condamnée, convictue Probe- probe Christmas- Noèle Rescue- rescute Irrigation- irrigtien Flood- élluve Inundation- inundien, élluve Deluge- delluve Downpour- delluve Flow- Overflow- deflouage Outcome- resultée, conséquence Release- issue Awkward- sinistre Square root- quarret radique Bower- bouer, ? Profile- profile Cleavage- decolletée Flight stewardess- hostesse, attendant Flight steward- hosteur, attendant Armadillo- Fin- éphine Alga- algae Intern- entrainée Internship- entrainement Birch tree- berque Hotel- hosteau Politeness- politesse Fetus- foetus Monk- monche Monkey- monc, simmie Monastery- monastière Chancellor- chancelleur Body- corpus state (attributive as in "estatal")- statier Printing press- preinte Print- imprent, prent Printer- imprenteur The Press- Le Prènte, Le Preinte press- preinte, prènte Pressure- prentien, prèssien Fingerprint- digitalle imprentien, digitalle impreinte Impression- imprentien, impreinte Newspaper- neuves-preint, preint Clarion- clairéon, chornet Horn (instrument)- chorne Trumpet- trompet Bugle- clairéon Cornet- Claxon- chornet (hônet) Hornet- Cornet- cornette Popcorn- pouffleai mays, pouffies, pouffles Corn- mays Wasp- vespe Elevator- léveur Lever- léveur Time- témpore Weather- témpre Climate- climat Police- polite Miller- mollier mill- molle millstone- poire von molle Militia- militie Police station- bureau von polite, département von polite Precinct- précinct Pen (for animals)- enclouse, clouse Escritoire- bureau, scriptoire Constable- compstable Tile- toile, tille Brick- toile Spot -endroit (pronunctiert aindroah), place, loyeu Tablet- tablet, comprimet Innkeeper- hérbergeur, hostelier, tabernier Medicine- médicine, rémedie Cheque- chèque Auberge- hérberge Boarding house- pension, hostellage, hosterie, hostellerie Crystal- crystalle Pin- pinet Boudica- Boudicée Conductor (orchestra)- Mr- S. Mister- sieur (pronunctiert ser) Mistress- maistresse Sir- sire Gravel- gravelle Enchantment- énchantien Region- régien Squeegee- éxuyeur Mop up- mouppe, éssoie Mop- mouppeur Sponge- sponge Music box- casier von musique Pencil case- casier Depot- dépot Santa Claus- Poère Noèle Viper- vièpre Tonsil- tonsille Sale- solde Discount- décompt, déductien, décomptage Scaffolding- échavardien, échavardement Dissection- dissectien Residence- résidence Pill- pille Barge- barge Hop- houple, Hopscotch- houple-cièlle Sketch- squisse Janitor's locker- Pitcher- Ewer- pichoire, euvier Spice- spécie Species- spèce Seasoning- sationnement, conditure Cry(weeping)- plaint, plore Cry- crit Complaint- plaint Roof- toigt Unfortunately- unfortunemoient Abbot- abbet Abbey- abbédy Crossbow- arballiste Crossbowman- arballistier Ballista- balliste Axe- hasche Soaked- drencheai Snowplough- ploue von snée Plough- ploue, sulloue, fulloue Hoe- houe Mattock- haque Rake- harche Rye- oiffle Barley- boèrle Wheat- fourment, hévade Oat- haffre Quotation marks- Tremendous- Proselytism- prosélytisme Boor- bouer Pickaxe- piquet Spike- spiquet Pike- pièque Pikemen- epièque Rhine- Rhein Fright- pieur, Comma- vèrgle Byzantine- bysantine Byzantium- Bysantie Federation- foéderatie (1), foéderacie (2) Federal- foéderalle Wisdom- sageance, sapience Wisdom tooth- dent von sageance Tooth- dent Forage- forrage Fodder- forrage Cannon fodder- forrage von channon Bush- bousque Woods- bouse, boisse Fair- judte, équitable Prejudice- préjudicement Harbor- havre * Wand- roède Curb- bordier Trainee- entrainée Beech- boq Birch- berque Trowel- trouelle, troyelle Motel- hosteau von voye, hosteau von route Carpool- couvoyage, couvoye Headquarters- chève-quartier, génerelle quartier Winch- hoise Hoist- hoise to hoist- hoise, hisse Alcohol- alcohol Alcoholic- alcoholique Sugar cane- canne von succre Holy water- béndict euve, sancte euve Faithful- foyalle Composite- composit Row- tier, range, laine, file Rank- grade, tier, range In a row- en séquence, en range Singular- singuler Plural- pluralle Urine- mict, urine, pisse Pizza- pizza Pizzeria- pizzerie Pizzaiolo- pizzaiole Caribou- caribou Antler- cronne Treehouse- domme von arboire, domme von hérbre Salamander- salamandière Antidote- antidot Trebuchet- trébuchet, trébuquet Pajamas- payamme Shrine- altair, réliquaire Temple- témple Sanctuary- sanctuaire Mosque- mosquée Mutiny- mutinée Intercom- interphone Washing machine- lauvandien méchaine Device- ingène, éngineage, apparet ? Equipment- équippement, équippage Survival- sourvivance Survivor- sourviveur Crevasse- crevasse Painkiller- anagélsique Anestesia- anaésthesie Still life- naturemort Old-fashioned- vield modeai, antien modeai Effigy- effigie Opportunity- opportunitée In vogue- en vogue Cocktail- coqtail Edema- oedème Serum- sérum Whey- sérum Dragoon- dragoner Porcupine- porcle-spiquet Opposite- opposet Novelty- neuvitée News- novelles Text- téxte SMS- téxte-message, TM Vegetable- végetable World- mounde Ass- bult Locker- caselier ? Rail- raille (Ex: Le dameselle est boindue at les railles.) Cooking- coctien Cookery- coctien, cochine Kitchen- cochine Cuisine- cochine, culinaire Cook- cocteur Culinary- culinaire Delicacy- délicatesse Dainty- délicatesse Worthy- deignt, deigne Dignity- deignitée Worth- vard, deignitée Esteem- estime Blister- bloist Self-esteem- ent-estime Magnifying glass- magnifien lenticle, louppe Lens- lenticle Lentil- lenticle Contact lens- lenticle von contact Notice- advert, advertisement, advertien, notice Note- note, adnote Estate- proprietée, domaine, lotissement, Hijack- Miss- madameselle Missus- madame Mister- Ser (Ex: Époises cève réspect. Tracts moie sime "Ser".) Sir- sire (Ex: Eil est le sire von le land.) Lady- dame Lad- gromme, grompt Buttock- boude, chébeu (informalle) Kiosk- quiosc Birthday cake- couffeau von anniversaire, cacheau von anniversaire Icing- glace (Ex: Le glace von le couffeau est supèrbe.) Basin (geographical)- bassine Along- en long von Riverbank- rivage Valet- valet Jack- valet (Ex: Id havre un valet von charts.) Jack- clinchet (Ex. Clinchets ère utiliert peur lève véhicles.) Health care- sanitaire cautien Intensive care- intensive cautien Downtown- centreville Disrepair- desrépaire Troop- trouppe Dismantlement- démantelage Disassembly- démontage, déassemblien Archaeology- archaéologie Archaeologist- archaéologien Gynaecologist- gynaécologien Paleontologist- paléontologien Museum- musème Kneepad- geneucle Monk- monche Hedge- hage * Pontiff- pontifict Mattress- matier, matisse Repentance- repèntien, repénitance Rue- reue Regret- régrettien, lamènt, réplaint Onager- onager Work- labeur, opèrien, émploye, ouvrage Job- émploye, occupement, proféssien, labeur, tradite, métrier Usage- usage, employement Lack- chort, défauct (Ex: Lière est un chort von émployes en cet quartier.) Calumny- calumnie Aphthous ulcer- aphthe Aeriel view- aérien vieue Warehouse- dépot, magasine Store- loge, Barter- Trade- commèrce, éxchange, Promontory- promontoire Tent- telt Canopy- Awning- telt Geriatrics- gériatrie Grotesque- grottesque Amber- ambre, glaise Ambergris- ambre gris Chemical- chémique Book- bible, libre (Ex: Les echèves von bibles ère fact en loine.) Book- libre (Ex: Génnesis est le première libre von le Sacreai Bible.) Bookstore- libréry, loge von bibles Library- bibliothèque Shopkeeper- logier, soldeur Apothecary- apothécaire Selling- solde Target- marque Bugger- War crime- crimne von guoire World War I- Première Moundielle Guoire World War II- Secondière Moundielle Guoire Bookshelf- echève Ledge- liège Why- poi, quoit per Because- percause, peur cet Armory- armoirie Court of justice- court von judice Courthouse- court von judice Suzerain- suseraine Whose- dout Clientele- clientèle Urn- urne Furniture- mobilier Piece of furniture- meuble Flame- flamme Flamethrower- flammelanceur Hitchhiker- autohautieur Backpacker- dorsacheur Ejection- éxyectien Stack- pile, Thumb- pollec ? Inch- pollec Ounce- ounce Marshmallow- évisque-malve, évisque Mallow- malve Mistletoe- évisque, visse Hollyhock- Unruly- uncontrolleai, undisciplineai, sauvage Grit- Gruel- gruge, groyel Porridge- gruge Bland- bland Conveyor- convoyeur Conveyor belt- courriège, convoyeur Treadmill- courriège Wake- vegillée Skirt- robin, écherts Shackles- Clothesline- linge Lobby- lounge, véstibule, floeur, céllain Lounge- celle von expèctien Waiting room- celle von expèctien Waiting- expèctien Chaise longue- longt siège, chaise longue Minstrel- ministrel Rhapsody- rhapsodie Rhapsode- rhapsode Bloodletting- sanglien Belch- ruct Fart- flart Axis- aix Nouveau riche- nouveau riche Blood- bleu, sangle Staff- bacte, étave, baculum (Pl. bacule) Moses- Mouses Bacterium- bactière Baseball bat- bact ? Cane- canne Valiant- valéant, valient Science- sciènce Water lily- lille von euve Lilypad- Rhombus- rhombs, losenge ♠- épelle ♥- chart ♣- trèffle ♦- gemme Devil- Dévole, Diévole Fiend- daémon, dévole, diévole Lust- luste Luxury- lux How about- quot von Buoy- bouée Life buoy- bouée von rescute Paper clip- attache Ace of spades- as von épelle Ace of hearts- as von chart Ace of clubs- as von trèffle Ace of diamonds- as von gemme Philosopher's stone- philosophier poire Crucible- crucible Cockatrice- cocquatrix Venison- vénaison Chunk- pièce Eel- anguille Rapier- rapier Gulch- Gosling- gosselin Fishery- pischéry Fishmonger's- pischeur Condom- préservative, gumme (hargot) Preserve- praeserve Bubblegum- gumme von chouen, gumme von machien, chiclet Flint- silex Heavenly- célestielle, célestien Redoubt- rédout Redoubtable- rédoubtable Bubble- bourble Gargoyle- gargoule, gargoille Spout- Gutter- chanelier Cartridge- cartage Friar- fraire Frail- fraile Content- contenue Foundation- fondement, bassement Bedrock- base roc, loit roc Basement- cellaire Tambourine- tambourine Payment- payement Out of order- défunctionnalle, hiers von ordre Oops- oups Reasonable- rationnable Cloyster- cloutre Cluster- Ethnicity- ethnicitée Saffron- saffran Yeast- boèrme ? Rend- Catalyst- catalyseur Cone (strobilus)- épinette Eater- manieur Death- mord Glutton- gloutton, glouttard Tribe- trible Aboriginal- aborigène, indigène Suspicion- suspèctien Notebook- charnet Booklet- biblet, libret Grudge- rancure, résentiment Bigotry- bigotterie Oak- chestre, heiche Acorn- quernot Sprout- éprout Broccoli- broccoli Tench- tinche Herring- haring Swordfish- svard-pische Marlin- marlin Salmon- sarmon Trout- truit Filet- filet Companion- compaignon, compaigneur Company- compaigne Agreeable- agroyable Queen bee- reigne bielle Royal jelly- royalle gelée Jukebox- phonographe Phonograph- phonographe Gramophone- grammophone Decree- decrée Ready- prompt, prépaireai Prompt- prompt Semaphore line- sémaphore Traffic light- flare Rabble- monde, populace Mob- monde Recruitment- récruitement, récruitien Spire- épite Lighthouse- phyre, flare Beacon- flare Headlight- phare Castle- chatelle, chatier Blizzard- brisard Dynamite- dynamite Hippopotamus- hippopotamus, hippopoe World- mounde Châtiment- chastisement Medioevo- medioève, médievalle Primeval- primoève, primevalle Cup- couppe Deacon- diacon World cup- couppe von le mounde, moundielle couppe Championship- championnade, championnée Champion- championne Corporal- caporalle Purveyor- provoyeur Afternoon tea- thée von senne Supplier- supplieur, fournieur Providence- provoyence, provisence (dateai) Provider- provoyeur, proviseur (dateai) Sprinkler- spraingeur Barrel- tainchard Bowling- boules Bowl- boule Ball- baulle Snowball- baulle von snée Dead end- cèce alloy, cèce voye Way- voye Aisle- allée, corrieur Runner- courrieur Bib- bubier Acetona- acéton Cents- centième Conctractor- entrepreneur Currency- value Value- valeur Silicon- silicium Swatter- spatteur Pacifier- bubbet, bubbie Blonde- blond Brown haired- brune Red haired- rousse Detergent- détergent Greenhouse- vérrier, vèrre domme Heating- enchalien, échauffement Heater- enchalieur, échauffeur Greenhouse effect- vérrier effèct, vèrre domme effèct Peanut butter- beutre von pignoc Cod- caboillard Pale- palle, pallide Sphinx- sphinx (pl. sphinctes) Phalanx- phalanx (pl. phalanctes) Pharynx- pharynx (pl. pharynctes) Larynx- larynx (pl. larynctes) Meninx- méninx (pl. méninctes) Syringe- syrinx (pl. syrinctes) Lynx- lynx (pl.lynx) Faerie- fayerie Stove- foeur Oven- couffon Fireplace- herthe, fouer Patrol- patroille Rounds- ronds Eavesdrop- souvreaud Truce- treue Cutlass- coutellace Hide and seek- cèllien yoeuc Mushroom- musseromp, fonge A round of applause- Stocks- goges Pillory- goge Draughts- dame Nothing left- nère at rest Spirit- sprit Holy Spirit- Sancte Sprit Lifetime- vitée Steering wheel(ship)- reue, timonne Steering wheel- directeur, Pox- poqs Small pox- virulent poqs Wheelhouse- timonnière Acolyte- acolythe Sadness- sorgue Cost- coste, costien Watering can- irrigtien vesseau Tub- vesseau Sidekick- partioneur-at-lieu Loud- laut, haugte Defeat- defaille, dévicte Loss- laste Porch- portec Couscous- couscous Graphite- graphite Delivery- délivre Label- labelle, étiquet Crucifixion- crucifictien Comfortable- comfortable Comfort- comfort Postcard- postalle cart Corncob- épicle von mays Cob- épicle Epinephrine- epinéphrine, adrénaline Core- coir, cour ? Kernel- coerne Corn- coerne Mess- chaos, trouble, dérange Tithe- déctime Dormitory- dormitoire Bedroom- dormcelle, chambière von loit Scales- libre von balance, pondrien libre, libre, libre von pondre, balanx (Pl. Balanctes) Weighing- pondre, pondrien Balance- équilibre, balance Embellishment- embellisent, embellisement Asphalt- asphard Town crier- crieur von ville, publique crieur Public- publique Ancestor- ancestier Sudden- subtain (SÂten) Suddenly- subtainmoient Canvas- lint, linée ? Sentry- sentier Hatchery- clocteur, éclodeur Apartment- appartement Tweet- pip Shrine- altair, réliquaire Warranty- guarantée Neighborhood- vicinitée Make the most of- profite Profit- profite, édeigne Profitable- profitable, profitien Durability- durabilitée The Nutcracker- Le Noc-Cracheur Trap- trapple, falle Spinel- spinelle Investor- investeur Brass- lanting Ferris wheel- grand roeue Scurvy- scourbs Warrior- guoirreur Sage(herb)- sauge Bankrupt- bancherupt Bankruptcy- bancherupt Holy Grail- Le Sanct Grael Hoof- hoeuf Clog- clop, Nightmare- malesonge Walnut- nouyère Falchion- faucion Signet- signet Bookmark- marque von pages Climb- clive Climbing- clivien, scallade Refreshment- Soda- réfroissement Throw- lance, yect, castien Javelin- gavelot Javelin throw- lance von gavelot Assegai- segaie Bodyguard- personnalle guard Security guard- guard von securitée Dam- damme Jackal- chacalle Immensity- immensitée Scrutiny- scrutine Though- despect Forbidden- prohibité Universal suffrage- universalle suffrage Leek- poirre, poirret Ferret- furret Hawk- Asparagus- asparage Slug- lime Shine- glaire, glimmer Superfluous- superflueux Episode- épisode Reinforcement- réenforce, réenforcement Headmaster- chève magistre, chève maistre Grail- grael Guilty- culptable Guilt- culpt Dart- dart Brazier- blasier Inferno- blasier Lycanthrope- lycanthrope Werewolf- varoulf (Pl. varoulves) Dungeon- dongeon Bite- bitre Catnip- herbe von cat, minthe von cat Burrow- burroye Pewter- peautre Timepiece- heurpièce Reward- récompense Sin- synd, péchet Wheelchair- siège von roeues Sect- sècte Grunt- grunc Preacher- prédicteur Spoil- boutin Punch- punche (bevage) Seadog- vield sail, lup von mère Desperate- despèreai Despair- despère Lineage- lignéage Monopoly- monopole Poverty- paupertée Heel(anatomy)- hélon Heel(footwear)- helle Ankle- chaville High heeled footwear- soute von haugte helle Empêcher- impèche, impède First aid- première aide Tuna- thun Exaggeration- exaggèrien Kidnapping- rappe Sandstorm- tempèste von sarre Sand- sarre Watermelon- aquamellon Melon- mellon Abode- Medal- médaille Golden- aurée, aureai Fast- rapt, celère, agille Burst- éxclaut, surge ? Broadside- bordlieu Full broadside- plaine bordlieu Volley- vollée Onomatopoeia- onomatopoie Glacier- glacier, glaciard Beanie- tuque Slime- loime Bolt- boulot Laurel- laureau Garters- gartières Highlight- étract Trapdoor- trappier Bangle- brachelet Plot- complot Apito- sylphe Moor- Maur Tallow- sef Lye- léchie Poppy- papiève Tonsure- tonsure Shear- tonsure Constellation- constellatien Prude- prude Stealth- furtivitée Stealthy- furtive Tone- tonne Sacristy- sacristie Crown- cronne Wreath- coronne Laurel wreath- coronne von laureau Data- donnet Emery- émeril Landing- débarquement (ships), débordement Landing- aterrement, terrement (airplanes or ships) ? Moon- lune Selfish- égoistique Flight- voulien, flougt Éclaque- Kettle- boillère, chalière Broth- boillon Ointment- unctien, oignement Leech- suctier Roar- graur Abolition of Slavery- Abolissement von Sclaverie Haberdashery- mércery Windshield- panneau von voint Windshield wiper- éssoyeur von panneau Indoctrination- éndoctrinement Uncensored- décensureai Censorship- censure Apothegm- apophthègme Pen name- nomne von penne Pseudonym- pseudonyme, alias Carousel- carroussel Fleece- tonsurement, fellure, floche Order of the Golden Fleece- Ordre von le Aureai Floche Trim- Mow- scypthe, fauce Dépouille- Cucumber- coucombre Zucchini- courgette Squash- cucumb Gown- robe, tougue Notary- notaire Notary public- publique notaire Notary's office- notariate Menarche- ménarche First Lady- première dame Blue Ribbon- bleuve bande, bleuve rubbon Admiral- admirail Admiralty- admiralitée Marshal- marschalle General- génerelle Delight- délicte Delightful- délictieux Unconscious- unconscient Subconsciousness- subconscient Consciousness- consciènce Soubassement- Supreme court- suprème court Clean- nit, ploi Neat- nit Oedipus- Oédipus Loan- prestien, lennement Fig- fic Calque- littéralle calque Loanword- calque Chivalry- chévallery Chivalrous- chévalerois Literal- littéralle Settlement- seditement Sit- assit, sedite, siège Settle- sedite Seat- siège, selle Establishment- éstablisement Éteindre- éxtaint ? Supplement- supplement Patriarch- patriarche Patriot- patriot Polar bear- polaire bièrne, blanc bièrne Prequel- préquelle Sequel- séquelle Traffic jam- clogle, clogleai traffique Jam- struttien, strutteur Jammed- strut, obstructue Stuck- strut Sedition- séditien Sitting- seditien Colloquy- colloquie Colloquial- colloquièle Sensational- sensationnalle Crippled- laim Educational- éducationnalle Maternal- maternalle Reimbursement- réemboursement, réfondement Honesty- honestée Honor- honneur Coalition- coalitien Minimum wage- minimum gage Wage- gage, salaire, paye (informal) Salary- gage, salaire, paye (informal) Fee- fief Price- prise Prize- prise, prix, prémium Bonus- prémium ? Precious- prétieux Few- pieu von (Ex: Franche est havue pieu von victoires- France has had few victories.) Small- pieu, lille (Ex: Franche est havue pieu victoires - France has had small victories.) Accomplishment- accomplissement Officially- officièlement Rapier- rapière Composer- compousieur Archery- archerie Clutch- engagement Tunnel- tunneau Military salute- militaire salute Armchair- couchière Stool- stoil Pad- écouche, couchion, couchet Padding- écouchement Padded armchair- écoucheai couchière Armchair general- génerelle von couchière Dagger- dage, puignard Poniard- dage, puignard Ephemeral- éphemier Carnal- charnalle Meat- chain Grip- griffe Claw- clauve Prayer- prière Ravish- ravite Rape- ravissement Rapture- Ravitement Abduction- ravitement Syrup- syrop Maple- acerne Rowan- reynier Bale of hay- balle von fain Mint- coine, quoine Coinage- coinage, quoinage Wedge- coine, quoine Life vest- Waistcoat- Prefect- préfect Steward- intendent, étoyard Entrail- entraille Among- amoint, amien, permoie Unless- amiens Caribbean- caribien, Caribien Cinnamon- canelle Cask- tonnier Keg- tonnier, barrèle Barrel- tonne, barrèle Embroidery- brodure Grind the teeth- gringe les dents Dawn- aubore Aurora- polaire lumne, aurore Clump- clumpe, tuffle Reveille- Navy- marine, navelle force Air force- aérforce, aérien force Army- armaie, armée ? Although- despect Hinge- clenc, pivot Joint- yoint Junction- yointien Juncture- yointure Briar- bryère Aegis- aégide Aeneid- Aéneide Nebuchadnezzar- Nebuchadnessar Axis- aix Academician- académicien Academy- académy Scholar- scholier, érudite, sageant School- scholle Storyteller- fabulier, reccompteur Amaranth- amarant Thrall- trèl Ghoul- Hideout- abscondoire, obcèlloire Concealment- cèllement, abscondiment, decèllement, obcèllement Rabies- rable Quiver- queurre St. Jerome Abbey- Le Abbédy von St. Hiéronyme The Christian Schism of 1054- Le Christien Schisme von 1054 The boy in striped pajamas- Le guile en stireai payammes Pankration- pancrate Pancreas- pancrées Rosemary- rosemarine Rhubarb- rabarbre Crunchy- Moorish- maurois Quail- quaille, cournix Artifact- artéfact Municipality- municipalitée, commune City hall- domme von citée, municipalitée ? Register office- bureau von registrée Register- Registry- registrée Mayor- Mummy- mummie Mummify- mummifier Mummification- mummifien, mummificatien Sepulcher- sépulchre Pharaoh- pharaon Ramesses- Prank- Private- privète Study- studien Student- studient Stern- sevère, austère Advantage- advantage Scorched- écorcheai, broilt Pelt- Debauchery- débaucherie Signet ring- anelle von siègle, anelle von signet Cottage- cotage, hamellet, chabaine, chalet Toolshed- hamellet von utillets, hamellet von outillets, hamellet von toillets Shed- hamellet Garden shed- hamellet von gardine Hut- hutte Cabin- Shack- Fur- pelt, fourrure, fellure Pelt- pelt, fourrure, fellure Fur trade- tradite von pelts, tradite von fourrure, commèrce von pelts, commèrce von fourrure Stole- stolle Plush- pluche, peluffle Doormat- Animal hair- Rain forest- foréstier von pluge, forreste von pluge Iron ingot- ingot von fier, barre von fier Flatterer- cadouleur Cuddle- cadoule Treatise- tractée Fade- Frenzy- phrénesis Faience- fayence Equerry- Balloon- ballon Live (TV)- en dirèct Live (music)- en vive Streaming- Broadcast- Stripe- stire, raille Gills- branchies Grouper- épinephle Varicose veins- varicose, varicose vennes Captaincy- captaintée Let us not confuse- Velle ous nont confuse. (vièrbe est transitive) Let us not sleep- Dourmes ous nont. / Velle ous nont dourme. (vièrbe est intransitive) Do not confuse us- Confuses ous nont (Sole admisse transitive vièrbes) Press entourage- Plenary- Screen- écrint Print screen- caupt écrint, prent écrint Poison ivy- vénomeux hyère Agreement- accord, pacte Proposal- propoise Lubricant- lubrifient Institute- institut Antidepressants- antidépressives, antidépresseurs Medical lab- médicalle laboratoire Doctor- médicien Medic- médicien Medical- médicalle Medicine- médicine Detective- détective Bored- énnoyeai Annoyed- énnoyeai, irriteai, facheai, vèxeai Hello- halloe Hi- halle Hail- hèle Maybe- perchance Perhaps- perchance Midden- Alembic- alembique Cannibal- cannibale Stuffed pheasant- étouffleai faisaine Scientific- scientifique Scientist- scienticien, scienciste Bone- Leg- benne Ache- doleur, doil Wound- bloutement Hurt- bloutement Hit- blout (He hits me- Eil bloute moie) Blow- blout Thought- pènsien Squid- chelemer Anesthesia- anaésthesie Free will- libert volle, libert voluntée Referee- arbitreur Umpire- Inequality- inequalitée Chirality- chiralitée Carcass- carcasse, cadavre Disposable- dépousable, déchectable Cutlery- coutellerie Coffin- funéraire coffre, coffre, corfinet Casket- funéraire coffre, coffre, corfinet Sargophagus- sarcophage Funeral- funeralle Oldness- vieldtée Oboe- hautbois Relay- rélay Delay- délay Relaxation- relassement Exit- issue, éxgresse Fire exit- issue von émergence, issue von securitée, issue von subcourse Succor- subcourse Live music- musique en vive Snack- Unfaithful- unfoyalle Paramount- Sunny- sunneux, énsolleai Beach resort- résort von pier Balnéaire- Coconut- palmcocoe Beach- pier Hairdryer- séccheur von capille Drying- sécchage Drought- secchée, secchitée Improvement- émbonnement, énhaugtement Enhancement- énhaugtement, émbonnement Diversion- divertisement Sexual- séxuelle Escape- éscapade Clockmaker- horologier Usucaption- usucaptien Quince- cydogne Exercise- éxercise, éxertien Grandmaster- Grandmagistre, Grandmaistre Chess Grandmaster- Internationnalle Grandmagistre, Grandmagistre von Éxchecs Prerogative- prérogative Programmer- programmeur Cockroach- blattoie Scabies- scabbles Stigma- stigme Ammunition- munitien Beauty salon- cosmétique salon, salon von beautée Parlor- parloire Hairdresser- friseur, coiffeur Cramp- crampe Leg cramp- crampe von benne Sleep (eye corner substance) – somne Impressive- impréssionnent Clairvoyant- clairvoyant Clairvoyance- clairvoyance Centipede- centipoid Benefit- bénefact Need- necessitée, quésite Occlusion- obcludien, occludien Radius- radius, rayeau Ray- rayeau Demonstration- démonstrien Twin- gémelle Triplet- triplée Quadruplet- quadruplée Quintuplet- quintuplée Sextuplet- sextuplée Creole- créole Bombardment- bombardement Guitar- guitarre Merge- fuse, combine, unite Slum- échum Zealot- fanatique, sélot Dirt- loudritée, souillure Black hole- nier houe Perioikoi- périoeque Trump card- trumphe card Belvedere- belvedère Toilet paper- papier von toilette Hygiene- hygiène Siege- siège The Storming of the Bastille- Le Assailement von le Bastille Assault- assailement Blockade- bloccade Cowboy- vaccheur Rodeo- rodéoe Waltz- valser Rollercoaster- russien montaigne Hill- Witch doctor- cureur-féticheur Charm- fétiche, charme, énchantien Witchcraft- héxerie Healer- cureur Bunch- buncle Engraving- engravée, engravement Parlour- parloire Forestry- sylviculpture Service- sérvise Deforestation- déforestement Superb- superb Tarragon- tragont Fabric softener- souffleur von téssues, souffleur Sobbing- soggle, sogglut (nant raire) Hiccup- hicque, hiccoux Sulfur- sulfure Sulfide- sulfide Chassis- chassis Hug- embrace Coronation- coronnement, cronnien Vulture- voultre Stain- tainche Coffee stain- tainche von caffée Escutcheon- echydéon Hickey- suchée Change one’s mind- répense, change judicement Newspaper- neuves-preint, preint Effeminate- effémineai Deference- déference Weakling- Hedgehog- Arrangement- arrangement Bran- semelle Mulch- oif Mulching- oif, oiffement, oiffage Tip (hint)- Tip (gratuity)- don Gift- présent Donation- donnement Cotton swab- tiplet von cotonée Beet- rouvre bette Hot chocolate- chalent chocolade Oatmeal- Banshee- Howling- Surrender- réndisse, capitulier, sourdonne Withered- mourcide, faineai Perpetual- perpetuelle Customs- doyenne Stubble- Wallpaper- paint papier, tapète papier Cell wall- cellulier structe Personal- personnalle Question- questien Membrane- membraine Tall- haugte, grand Unveiled- dévelleai Committee- commitée Zoo- zoologique gardine, zoo gardine Parable- parable Epiphany- épiphanie Segway- Screech- scriche Aggressiveness- aggressivitée Errand- Cafeteria- réfectoire, réfectoire von scholle Truancy- absentième, absenteième Edible- édible, maniable Librarian- bibliothécaire Death eater- éditeurs von mord Editor- rédicteur Wantonness- Yearbook- annuaire Noodles- nouelles Carnation- clèffre Botany- botanique Manual- manuelle Pyrenees- Pyréneaines European- européaine Footbridge- passerelle European Union- Européaine Unien Lot- lot Housing estate- lotissement Ten Commandments- Les Dèxe Commandements, Décalogue Tennis court- champ von tennis, gard von tennis Ground wire- file von gront, traid von gront Vacant- vacant Rinsing- reincement Blowhole- Gizzard- gigère Elysian- élysien Elysium- Élyse Embarrassing- embarrassent Excrement- éxcrement Cement- cément Scrapyard- rusegard Emulsifier- émulsifient, émulsifieur Pomegranate- grenée pomme, grenée Pomegrenate tea- thée von grenée pomme, thée von grenée Prosecutor- Plaintiff- Defendant- Dish- vessier, vesseau China- porcelaine Mole- moutte Rinse the dishes here. - Reinces les vessiers quoi. Solomon- Salomon Report- répport Police report- politier répport, répport von polite Bleak- palle, blanche Bleach- décolorant, blanchisseur Straw bale- balle von oif Noah’s ark- Arc von Noache Tenant- teneur Renter- lotisseur Diary- journale Crooked- tortueux Extortion- éxtortien Distortien- distortien Staff room- celle von personnail Staff- personnail Occult- obcult Moose- èlce Doorknob- pommeau Crouch- accroche Crawl- crouche Creep- croupe, crouppe, cruppe, croupple, crupple ? Susceptible- susceptible Eclectic- éclectique Cowardice- couarderie Coward- couard Strain- Still- immote, immobile, stant, Inflatable- enflable Coliseum- colossée Colosseum- Colossée Colossus- colosse Denim- denimes Plagiarism- plagiée Alligator- alligator Crocodile- crocodille Cayman- cayman Wi-Fi- Si-Fi, sien file connèctien Brig- brigantine Spice- spécie Condiment- conditure Bitumen- bitumne Pitch- pix Idyll- idylle Fine- émend Amendment- émendement Mocking bird- Thrush- tord Lynching- lynchien, lynchage Hallucination- hallucinien, hallucinatien Cruise ship- nave von croisier Cruise- croisier Strait- étrait Coercion- coèrcien Schizophenia- schizophrénie Schizophrenic- schizophrénique, schizophrène District- district, détroit Manchuria- Mandchurie Overcast- noubleux Fog- néblier, névoir, nèble, nièvre, brumhard, neblage, brumier Mist- néblier, névoir, noublage, nèble, brouille, brumhard Cloud- nouble Haze- néblier, névoir, noublage, nièvre, neblage, brouille, brumier Vaccination- vaccinien, vaccinement Campaign- campaigne Yellow fever- gaille fèvre Disappearance- évanescence, désapparitien, évanissence Appearance- appairence North Pole- Nord Pole Wart- verrucle Frost- froisse Flu- flunce Common cold- commune frigeur, frigeur Ex: Eil caupte un frigeur teut hivèrne. Chill- frige Tar- tarre Erroneous- érronien Will you marry me?- Velle vou marrier moie? Pancake- pannequée, pancouffe, crespe Slice of cake- pièce von couffeau Reach- attaine, éxtange Bumper- para-bumples Car spoilers- aellerons Bumper sticker- adhésive von automobile Suspicion- suspectien Respite- réspite Patisserie- pastisséry Jolly- jollieux, joilleux, joilly, jollive, frolie, yoeux, jubileux Merry Christmas- Jollieux Noèle, Joilleux Noèle Happy New Year- Bonne Neuve Anne Jubilee- jubilée Hecatombe- Thanksgiving day- Dait von Remerciement Donkey- assel Mullet- mullet Pageant- parade, spéctacle, Beauty pageant- concourse von beautée Keyhole- clou Lock- clou Clove- clauve Nail- crève, clauve Rivet- rivet Bat- noctillon Flap- éflappement, flamblement Canteen- cantinne Doorbell- sonnelle Disadvantage- dévantage Shelter- couvien, réfuge, asylle, couvement Daycare- couventrie ? Fun house- Skitching- hissien Abnormality- abnormalitée, anomalie Mechanic- méchanicien Stinky- féoule Stench- féouleur, fétideur, mauve odeur Sullied- taincheai Dirty- souille, loudre, Dirt- souillure Foul- faulle Nasty- Lips- libs, lèbvres Anaphylactic- anaphylactique Anaphylaxis- anaphylactie Geyser- geysir Taste- palate, saveur Tasty- palatable, savourable, savoureux Your food tastes like shit.- Vouse nourture palate sime mièrde. Vouse nourture palate von mièrde. Disgusting- désgoustive, répulsive Disgust- désgoust, répulsien Creation- créatien Notice- Remarkable- remarqueable, notable, éminent Honeysuckle- chèvre-foil Burn at the stake- brure at le pyre Pyre- Privilege- privilège Relationship- rélationnien Snowboard- planque von snée Decision- décisien Patriarchal- patriarchalle Bosom- sein, Freckle- sasse, sassie (unformalle), ephélide Lentigo- Suppression- subprèssien Oppression- obprèssien Oppressive- obpréssive Slag- scousse, scoure? Gloomy- mourne, sombre, obscure Thongs- tongs Flip-flop- floppeurs, clongs ? G-string- tongs Breach- brèche Sapper- sappeur Rhyme- rhyme Métier- affaire, proféssien, labeur, occupement, émploye Craft- métrier Trade- tradite, métrier Business- affaire, tradite Chores- taches Catechism- catechième Canon- canon Canonry- canonicate Professional- proféssionnalle Hull- rusque Fainting- dépasme, defaille, syncope Default- defaille, defaillure ? Atheist- athéiste Theist- théiste Failure- defaille Defeat- defaille, dévicte Slender- svelte Molasses- mélasse Moat- fossée Fluke- Musket- musquet Musketeer- musquetier Stash- cache Surrounded- sourrondeai, entourneai, encèrcleai, Iguana- leguane Ocelot- ocelot Jackdaw- Recruit- récruite Old fishing village- vield fischeur village Fresh- fresche, frois Embroidered- Gilded- Maillot- maillot Flemish- flamois Walloon- Vallon Wallonia- Vallonie Flanders- Flandres Useful- usable, utilable, utile Mercy- mercèsse Holy- sanct, sacreai Mercy Hospital- Hospitelle von le Mercèsse Challenge- défiance Several- multiple, Servant- sérveur, sérvieur Schooner- connort Urchin- urchin Forehead- frons Maneuver- manoeuvre Husk- crusc Paw- paute Community guidelines- allignements von communitée Bougainvillea- bougainvillée Pergola- pergolle Mistletoe- évisque, visse Marshmallow- évisque-malve, évisque Poultice- plaste, pommement, oinguent, salve Atoll- atolle Wales- Gualles Welsh- guallois Fasting- faste Breakfast- défastement, défastien Masterpiece- magistre ouvre, maistre ouvre, magnum opus Fishing net- nect von fischien Smoke- fume, fumage, fummée Smoker- fummeur Thank you for not smoking.- Grats per nont fument. Dervish- derviche Pursuit- prosécute, persécute Satin- satin Independence- indépendence State- stat Sweaty- sudoureux, sudoureai Wet- moisseai Moist- humide, moisse Moisture- moissure ? Obsolete- obsolète Contortionist- contortionniste Cantonment- cantonnement Formation- phormement, phormée Buccaneer- boucanier Earthquake- seisme, tremblement von tèrre, tremoil von tèrre Merchandise- merchantise Merchant ship- merchantier nave, marcheant nave Goldsmith- aurifict Pontiff- pontifict Goldsmithing- aurificerie Church- écclaise Navy- marine Ensign- énsigne Insignia- énsigne His Majesty’s Ship- Nave von Lui Mayestée, Nave von Loie Mayestée, NLM, HMBS (en anglois) Shore- vèrge, coute Swim to the shore. - Nautes toine le coute. Coastguard- guard von coute Coastal- coutier Snow White- Snée-Blanc Assassin- asséssin, mourdreur, oucideur Serial killer- sérielle mourdreur Thermal- thérmier, thérmique Guy- guile, gomp Slate- écheffre Shale- schiste, écheffre Stampede- débandement, débandage Bead- pellet Baldachin- baldequin Chain mail- coteau von maille Chain mail armor- armoure von coteau von maille Chain- chaine, chadenne Cypress- cyprèsse Loriga- armoure Feint- feint Entry- éntrie Garrison- guarnison Psychedelic- psychédelique Citizenship- civilitée Application- appliement Earring- orelling Girl with a pearl earring- Minne moit orelling von perle Lebanon- Libanon Stub- stump Roast- rostisse Roasted chicken- rostisseai poultier Building- constructien, édifict, édifictien, bastissement Thumb- Thimble- Foxglove- digitaire ? Keyring- anelle von claves Shave- rasourement, échauvement Aftershave- post rasoure, post échauve Battalion- batallion Seamstress- cousuturesse, crochière Sewing- crochure, crochement, cousuture Suture- suture Drone- drouet Mustard- moustard Stork- cicogne Road- autoroute, autovoye Retirement- pensionnement Recoil- récoilt Jackfruit- yacque Cupuassu- blanc cacoe Cocoa beans- boines von cacoe Fund- fond Allowance- pochage Enlightenment- Énluminement, Le Céntcle von Lumnes Intellectual- intellectuèle Mouthful- bucchée La garde recule ! - Le guard récoille! Flint- Pebble- pièble Majestic- mayestique Coffeehouse- caffeterie, café Coffee pot- caffetier Blood test- analyse von bleu, testien von bleu Sandwich- Supply- suppliance, fournissement, suppliement, provisien, provisionnement End- finit Rally- ralliement Drill- ralliement, trainement Environment- énvironnement Around- environ, entour Parchment- parchement Pamphlet- pamphlet Landlocked- entourneai per lande Your highness- vouse haugtesse Sojourner- sodiourneur Sojourn- sodiourne St. Remigius- St. Rémy Rinceau- Fleur-de-lis- Foliage- foillage Crystal ball- baulle von crystalle Movie- film Cinema- cinème, ciné Healthy- sanitable, saine Sanitation- sanitement Remainder- remaint, rèstien Hide- Mince- Culling- Anecdote- anecdote Burn- brurien, broilure Combust- combust, énflamme Fuel- combustible First degree burn- brurien von première grade, broilure von première grade First aid kit- énsemble von première aide, équippage von première aide, équippement von première aide Winter olympics- olympiade von hivèrne, olympique yoeucs von hivèrne Summer olympics- olympiade von sommier, olympique yoeucs von sommier The kids are playing in the yard. - Les infants ère youen at le gard. I have burnt my finger. - Id havre brurt mien digt. Previous- prieur, precèdien ? Previously- prieuremoient Member- mèmbre, mémbre Sirwal- sarouel Rendezvous- rendezvous Hunger- famine Hungry- famineai, famineux Vengeance- vengence, vindictien Avenger- vengeur, vindicteur Vindicative- vindictive, vengeant Retaliation- répriselle, Optimal- optimalle Disengage- dégage School(fish)- banc von pisches Press the buttons in the correct sequence. - Prents les bouttons en le corrèct séquence. Sharpener- acuteur Indoctrination- éndoctrinement Unicorn- unicorne Crimson- carmesine Scarlet- scarlate, éscarlet ? Intrepid- untrépide Subscribe- subscript Overwrite- sourscript Blood-sucking vampire- vampyre sucteur von bleu Annihilation- annihilement, annihilien Snack- Lieutenant colonel- loyeutenant colonelle Meeting- réunien, encountre Despise- désprise Despicable- désprisable Policeman- politier, officier von polite Mercer- mercheur Liege- liège Cork- corq Canteen (bottle)- Sutler- Destiny- destinée, fatum What does the tractor pull? – Quot tracte le tracteur? / Quot est et le tracteur tracte? What does the fox say? – Quot dicte le rèvre? / Quot est et le rèvre dicte? Liaison- liège, boind, liègement Link- liège, boind, liègement External- extérnier, extèrne Liège- liege, link, leader, to tie, to link, Clearance- claireance, lissent, permissien, permit, Driver’s license- licènce von voireur Expiration- expirée System requirements- réquisements von système Bouc- Prow- prore Stern- pouppe From prow to stern- Von prore at pouppe Bailiwick Violence- violènce Scourge- flail Flail- flail, flayer Baroque- baroque Prophet- prophète Epistle- épistelle Electronic devices- électronique éngineages, électronique énginements, électronique apparets, électronique dépositives Martyr- martyre Martyrdom- martyrien Motto- motte Punctuality- punctualitée Punctual- punctuelle Tutorial- tutorielle The unicorn tavern- Le tabèrne von le unicorne Sapling- Optical mouse- optique mouce Shipwright- navelle charpentier Sprout- éprout Bud- Fluffy- flouffe, flouffeux Please turn off any electronic devices. - Pleur détougles teut électronique énginements. Powder keg- tonnier von poeudre Immediate- immédiate Haunted house- haungt domme Hypnosis- hypnose Guinea pig- pignelet von indie, caboye, porceau von indie Guinea fowl- poelle von guinée Turkey- périgord Cigarette butt- but von cigarret Sparse- éparseai, dispèrseai Disperse- éparse, déparse, dispèrse Cigarette butts are scattered all over the floor. The room is a complete mess. - Buts von cigarret ère éparseai sour teut le gront. Le celle est en complète dérange. Augmentation- augmentien, éngroirement Growth- groit Papua New Guinea- Papue Neuve Guinée Diplomat- diplomatien Quail eggs- oeuves von quaille Froissard Reference- réference Conference- conférence Deference- déference Preference- préference Absolution- absolutement, absolutien, absoluvement Resolution- résolutement, résolutien, résoluvement Dissolution- dissolutement, dissolutien, dissoluvement Untitled- unéntitleai Proud- fier, étout ? Pride- fiertée Fierceness- fièrement, fiertée Haughty- haugtois, arrogant, fier Milk powder- pouvre von lacte World power- moundielle possence Powerful- possitent, possent, pouvereux Fern- féarn Cépille Bristle- oif Sow (female pig)- hogvine Repetition- répetien Again- encore Bell tower- toyer von clocches/clocques, béffroy Sentinel- sentinelle The Little Hare- Le Lille Lapeau Charade- charade Brine- salemure Oak- chestre, heiche Birch- berque Beech- boq Legitimate- legitimé Illegitimate- illegitimé Cesspool- cloache Bitterness- ameritée The bitterness of defeat- Le ameritée von defaille Séance- séance Session- sédience, séssien Mariana Trench- Fossée von les Mariannes Quite- advant, prieur, vert, plus Most- plus, trois ex: I am most pleased. – Id ent prest plaiseai. Rather- advant, plus prest, plus advant, Satisfied- satisfact, content ex: Id ent prest satisfact. Clause- Sentence- phrase Phrase- syntagme Subject- subyect Object- obyect Project- proyect Rejection- reyèctien Snowfall- snouée, noiffée Haste- haste, husse, haiste ? Dowager- douagère, vieuve Opening- operture, auverture Always- sèmpre, teut témpore Catechesis- catechise Catechism- catechième Corkage fee- fief von corquage Legal depot- loyalle dépot Relief- souliève, alleviement, solage Behaviour- comportement, mannières, positure Cocaine- cocaine I’m in a hurry, what do you want? - Id husse, quot volle vou? Sted by step- pas at pas, étappe per étappe Take off your shirt. – Dépoises vouse chemise. / Rémouves vouse chemise. / Étougles vouse chemise. Connotation- connotien Patriarchy- patriarché Rag doll- pouppée von étoiffe, pouppée von cloffe Otherwise- autrement Artillery adds dignity to what would otherwise be a vulgar brawl. – Artilléry donne dignitée at quot voine autrement èr un vulgaire querelle. Add- addite Drunkard- boérard, boérier Drunk- boère, ébvrieux Drunken brawl- boère querelle, boère meslée Brawl- querelle, meslée Miscellaneous- Self-conscious- ent conscient, timide Personality- personnalitée Criminal law- criminalle droict Surveillance- sourvigilance, supervisien Pew- benche von écclaise He is a very polite lad. – Eil est un vert polit gromme. Close ties- proiche boinds, proiche liens Beginning- init, commèncien, commencement, initien Sovereign- soveraine Chanterelle- chanterelle Mushroom- musseromp, mousseromp, fonge Mold- mossure, mouge, moilure Moss- mosse, mossure Mildew- mildieu Vine- tangle Behave yourself- Comportes vou ent! Viewer- vieur Methamphetamine- methamphétamine, meth Crutch- crucche Tinfoil- stainfoil Aluminum foil- aluminfoil Barn- Broken bottles- crasseai boutelles Abortion- abortement, abortien Parenthood- parentalitée Procedure- procédure, procèdien Vertex- vértex Edge- ège Such- celle None- nune Any- ouénne Enmity- enemitée Borrow- promute, lenne Tagus River- Tage Rivier Daylight Saving Time- Horaire von Sommier What time is it? – Quant tard est et? How old are you?- Quot age ère vou? / Quot est vouse age? / Quant ageai ère vou? (dated) I am 17 years old. - Id ent 17 annes. Ew- uch, urch, urr The slaves work at the sugar cane plantations. – Les sclaves laboure at les plantages von canne von succre. Sturdy- étout Caterpillar- voerme von beauflielle, voerme von beaufloif, carpillaise ? Slaver- sclavageur Livery- livrée Quagmire- Maximum- maximalle Bailiwick- bailliage Bailliff- bailli Usher- ussier Classifieds- classifierts Usurper- usurpeur Fire department- département von pumpiers Cloudy- turble, turbide Grape juice- souice von vinberry Grapefruit- citronge, pommelon Pomelo- pommelon Litchi- lychée Lilac- lilais Commemoration- commémorement Chemical compound- chémique composite Flammable material- flammable matérielle, énflammable matérielle Miscellaneous- miscelleai, mèsleai Perfume- perfume Buffer solution- bouffer solutien Different- différent Explore the area around the house. – Éxplores l’aère environ le domme. / Éxplores l’aère entour le domme. Protect the environment- Protècts l’énvironnement. Prairie- prerry Silk Road- Le Route von Silt Funfair- faire von divertissements, faire von amusements Amusement park- parc von divertissements, parc von amusements Lemonade- lémonnade Porch- porche Snort cocaine- snirfle cocaine, snirre cocaine ? Churchyard- Amoeba- amoèbe Stub- squisse, Draft- Sketch- squisse Saltshaker- salpoureur, poureur Chocolate sprinkles- pourissement von chocolade Amoebiasis- amoébiase Donut- bougnet Donuts with chocolate sprinkles- bougnets moit pourissement von chocolade Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth- Polonois-Lituanien Unien Accompany- accompaigne ? Lap- bourne It snowed so much that I decided to sleep.- Et hat cellement snoué quot id havre déciseai dourme. Complexion- complectien, taint Saint Petersburg- Sanct Peterburg, St. Peterburg Incense- incènse Myrrh- myrrhe Infarct- infarct Bonfire- pyre Gold- aure Aura- aurage Authentic- authentique Ensue- énsute Event- évent Occurrence- obcurrence What is going on here? - Quot est evennien quoi? / Quot est voyen quoi? Appendix- appendix, annèxe Annexation- annèxien Enrollment- enrolement Recruitment- récruitement Role- role Division- divisien, divisement Rear- rière Rear view- rière vieue Rainy- pluvieux Rainy day- pluvieux dait, dait von pluge Matineux- Early bird- prest pidgeau, prest pigéron Rise- lévier, lève Eclipse- éclipse Rise early if you want to see the eclipse. - Léviers prest on vou volle voi l’éclipse. Awakening- évellion, évelliement Inertia- inertie Our Lady of Sorrows – Ouse Dame von Doleurs Bird- pidgeau, pigéron, pigérot, pigier, ? Parrot- parroquet Our- ouse, nouse Ours- ouse Leather armor- armoure von cuidre Manioc- manihot Governess- governesse Housekeeper- governesse Earthworm- voerme von géord Subscription- abonnement Lemonade- lémonnade Gynecologist- gynaécologien I sense a good aura emanating from you. - Id sènse un bonne aurage émanent von vou. Remix- rémesle Baritone- barytone Soprano- sopran Mezzo-soprano- mezzo-sopran Bass- basse Contralto- contralt Tenor- ténor Trespass- tréspasse Excerpt- éxcerpt Opossum- Sovereignty- soverainitée Hallelujah- halléluia April Fool’s Day- yèst von averil Barefoot- nude poid Young- yeugne, youvent Fountain of youth- fointaine von youvence Juvenile- jeuvenile Pie- tarte Parachute- faille-écrint Fall- faille Cartilage- cartilage Fully- plainement, entiremoient, complètemoient I fully agree. - Id plainement concurre. Finder- trouvieur Budget- état Break a leg! - Ugly- ugre Chest- pect, brost Bookkeeper- comptable Then- hière, hien, hient ? So- dont Entire- entire Monopoly- monopole Furthermore- outre plus Mom- mamme Dad- pap Weekend- finit von septimaine, finit von viège We will go to the mountains this weekend. - Noy velle voy at les montaignes cet finit von septimaine. Psychologist- psychologien Philharmonic- philharmonique Barbecue- Anxiety- anxietée Anxious- anxieux Waterfall- cascade, faille von euve Kneeling- sour genuncles Comparison- comparisien Smell- odeur, éssent The woman smells the flower. – Le femne scènte le blomme. A deck of playing cards. – Un paquet von carts von yoeuc. Grimace- grimace Pill- pille Electric wiring- électrique cablement I am reading a new book. - Id ent lectien un neuve bible. Trophy- trophée Vencimento do prazo- expirée von délay, éxpirement von délay I dreamed of you. - Id songeai von vou. Car wash- Forklift- Eccentric- éxcentrique Stabbing- puignardement He gets taller as he grows. - Eil state plus haugte en par eil groire. According to- par, en accord moit As- sime, par Tattered- Tatter- Henceforth- post nant, hédenfore Momentary- momentaine Umbilical cord- umbilicalle chord Navel- umbilic Too- trois It is too silent here, don't you think? – Et est trois silent quoi, pènse vou nont? Truffle- truffle It is nothing but a momentary weakness. – Et est nère quot un momentaine febilitée. Dictionary- dictionnaire Cambodia- Cambodige Exactly- éxactemoient Dedicate- dédier Rocking chair- bercent siège Swing- Slide- Indemnity- indemnitée Mite- acaride Tick- tiq Commission- commissien A convent of nuns- Un covent von nonnes Banishment- bannissement Plumber- plumbier It is too loud! - Et est trois laut! Renewable- renouvable Skyscraper- cielle-scrateur Parallel- parallèle Cuirass- couverace Ironclad- couveraceai nave, couveracée Cuirassier- couveracier Two parallel lines meet at infinity. – Due parallèle laines intersect at infinitée. Can I see your invitations, please? – Peut id voi vouse énvitements, pleur? Croatia- Croatie Search warrant- Cohort- cohort Recipe- récepte I will never do that again. – Id velle nouen faye cet encore. / Id velle faye cet non plus. Measurement- mésure, mésurement Gas- gasse Gassy- gasseux Sparkling water- frissant euve ? Blackout- depouverage Sprain- Brooch- brosque Sleeping pills- pilles von somne Anti-inflammatory- anti-inflammatoire Inflamation- inflammien Resemblance- resemblance Anti-inflammatories prevent and counteract inflammations. - Anti-inflammatoires prevenite an countrevène inflammiens. Power- pouverage, énergie, electricitée Power- pouver Generator- génereur Phlegm- phlègme The bedroom of the king - Le dormtoir von le roy Wardrobe- guardrobe Experiment- expériment Human resources- humaine résources Lampshade- lampe écrint Confession- confèssien Suggestion- suggéstien Phenomenon- phenomène Saint Valentine’s Day- Dait von Sanct Valentine Constituent Assembly- Constituent Assemblée Investment- investisement Mongrel- bastard, mixtisse Stray dog- vagabond caine Mestizo- mixtisse Population- populage, peuplement Ladybug- mariebelle Light bulb- bulle von lumne, lampe Slide to unlock- Sliers peur débloque, Sliers peur décloue Childish- infantile, puérile, immature Trickery- tricherie Manufactory- manufactoire Amazon Rain forest- Amazonien Forreste von Pluge, Amazonien Yongle Audacity- audacitée Audacious- audace Bee- bielle Beehive- combe, combe von bielles Wasp nest- nide von vespes Beecomb- celle von mielle Classroom- celle von classes Marauder- maraudeur Desert- désert Pharmacist- pharmacien Interval- intervalle Of course- von seur, per seur, naturallement Honeymoon- lune von mielle Stew- potage Cauldron- chaldron Priestess- prietresse Hieroglyph- hiéroglyphe Glyph- glyphe Surely- seurement Electrician- électricien Abyss- abysme, abysse Gaza Strip- Stire von Gaza Sand dune- dunne von sarre Golden apple- pomme von aure, aureai pomme Hummingbird- colibri Cocoon- cocune, puppe Pupa- puppe, chrysalide Silkworm- voerme von silt Vat- bache ? Dexterity- dexteritée Fetal- foetalle His body lies on the floor. – Lui corpus rèste en le gront. Entirely- entirement Ethiopia- Aéthiopie Visitor- visiteur Opposite- opposet, obposite Harness- harnois Never mind- The ice bucket challenge- Le défiance von le bouque von glaice Lion- léon Lionesse- léonnesse Colander- couloir Easel- tripoid, chavellet Amnesia- amnésie Fault- blamissement, faulte, blamite Rivalry- rivalitée Lack- défault Interest- interèst Your lack of interest is remarkable- Vouse défault von interèst est remarqueable. Interest rate- taux von interèst Canary Islands- Canarie Insules Canary- canarie Cinderella- Cenirelle The volcano’s ashes- Les cenidres von le voulcan, Les ciniers von le voulcan Amygdala- amygdalle Platypus- ornithorhynque Gold mine- minière von aure Polymath- polymathe I am neither happy nor sad. I am a poet. – Id ent nau jollieux nau sorre. Id ent un poète. Wave- ouage Aviary- aviaire Outer space- cosmique spate Synchronised swimming- synchroniseai nautien Safety measures- mésures von saufetée Frontispiece- frontispice Wind energy- aéolien énergie Sunflower seeds- sièmnes von toursol, semmes von toursol Gold nugget- clumpeau von aure ? Landslide- slissement von terraine Symmetrical- symmétrique Symmetry- symmetrie East India Company- Compaigne von Est Indies West India Company- Compaigne von Ouest Indies Denial- déniement Denial of request- déniement von requésite, Request- requésite Demand- démandement Immaculate Conception- Immaculeai Concèptien Salt of the earth- sail von le géord The silvery moonlight- Le argent lunage The Blakish Imperial East India Trade Company- Le Blaquois Émpireal Compaigne von Tradite von Est Indies Drug dealer- négotieur von drugues, soldeur von drugues Requiem of the Gods- Réquiem von les Dieux Silvery powder- argent pouvre Axis of symmetry- aix von symmetrie Eternal- aéternalle Eternity- aeternitée Singapore- Singapore Accurate- accureai, précise They have been taken hostage. - Lois havre ért tougleai hostage. Please follow the safety procedures. - Pleur sécutes les procédures von securitée. It is almost midnight already.- Et est demi midt nocte yet. ? Already- dépoint, déprompt, yet, von prompt ? Gypsy- gyptane Verisimilitude- verisimilitude, verisemblance Vraisemblable- verisemblant Philippines- Philippines Bang snaps- Mousetrap- trapple von mouce Beartrap- trapple von bièrne Meteor- metéore Meteorite- metéorite Vine- tangle Stem cell- stamme celle Stem- stamme Plant stalks- étales von plainte Renewal- rénouvement Starry- stailleux Enamel- ésmail Partnership- parteneurate Frozen- froisseai, glaiceai I am being honest. – Id ent honest. Gavial- gavial Prophetess- prophétisse Whitesmith- Latch- verroue Bolt- verroue Lock- loquet, éclot Padlock- loquet Once again- un chance encore, encore un chance, un chance plus Itch- priche, prurience Tickle- tincle He is tickling me. - Eil est tinclien moie. I am itching. - Id ent prichent. Exploitation- éxploitien Meal- réfectien, répaste Slot- Rainure- Encroachment- encrouchement Lord’s Prayer- Ouse Poère Embargo- embargoe Harpy- harpie Thrush- tordeau Passerine- passerine Constraint- constraint Caravan- caravaine Caravansary- caravanseray A light meal- Un loif répaste. / Un lit répaste. Porpoise- pourpois, phocéane Cotton- cotonée Alone- sole, singule Single- libertine, unmarriert Bachelor- libertine, unmarriert Libertine- licentieux, dissolute Parallel parking- éparquement en queue Queue- queue Millennium- millénnie Millennial- millénnaire Scholastic- Scholastique Francis of Assisi- Frances von Assise Augustin of Hippo- Augustin von Hippone Thomas Aquinas- Thomes von Aquin I am tired of that. – Id ent fatigueai von cet. Exhausted- éxhauriteai Hildegard of Bingen- Hildegard von Bingen Nuclear power plant- nucléaire usine Atom- atome Leash- lache Lid- toppement Disguise- déguise Amnesty- amnéstie Faerie- féerie Confection- confictien, conficture Dance of Sugar Plum Fairy- Declension- déclinatien Raven- crouve Crow- craille Carrion- charnion Cuckoo- cucou Rooster- peugéot, cocque Jay- gai Harmonica- harmonique Hornpipe- Sacred Heart- Sacreai Chart Train station- trainegard, raillegard Subway station- trainegard, raillegard Friction (physics)- frictien Attrition- attritien Lifeguard- Sober- sobre Therapist- thérapeutiste Peacock- pauvot Series- suite (A series of murder cases. – Un suite von cases von mourdre. ) Series curcuit- circuit en suite TV series- suite von TV Television- télevisien My head hurts- Mien capte heurte. Castile- Castille Joker- folle von roy Lumbermill- sciege-molle, sciegerie Chainsaw- sciege von chaine Sawdust- sciegeure Ramesses- Ramses Will- testament Fashionable- en mode, en vogue Radar- radio-loueur, radar Radio- radioe Radio station- émisseur von radioe Boycott- boycottage Surplus- sourplus Poacher- encroucheur Culprit- culpable Sturdy- robust Hideous- hidieux Purr- grunre pick-up line- courtoyement, Dredge- drage Pious- pieux Embryo- embryon Crankshaft- Clutch- engagement ? Clean and renewable energy- nit an renouvable énergie, ploi an renouvable énergie Clean- nit, ploi Clear- claire, pure Dirty- souille I will clean my bedroom- Id velle netisse mien dormcelle. / Id velle ploie mien dormcelle. Cleaner- ployeur, netisseur You will get better. – Vou velle voy plus bien. Trachea- trachée The True Cross- Le Verit Crois True- vert, verit Attic- solier Mansard- mansard, garret Janissary- janissaire The kitchen’s lights are off. - Les lumnes von le cochine ère détougleai. French Guiana- Franchois Guyane Guyana- Guyane Eyelashes- cilles Eyebrows- souvercilles Undercroft- crypte, cellaire Daffodil- narcisse Mailman- postier, courrier Mail- poste Estimates- estimées Sardinia- Sardinie The only source of cocoa there is. - Le sole source von cacoe lière est. Fennec- fennec Virgin- vièrge Recovery- recouvrière, récouvrement Classified information- classifiert informien, confidentielle informien Partisan- partisien Molecule- molécule Molecular- moléculaire Cellular- cellulaire Clientele- clientèle Merry Christmas! - Jollieux Noèle! Yule- Jule Christmas carols- chanticles von noèle Awake- évelit, éveil Awakening- évellion Light- lumne, luit Naïve- naif Reed- Rush (plant)- jonq Compass- compasse Pair of compasses- compasse Noni- noni It will be challenging.- Et velle èr défiant. Tread- traipse, stomple You have stepped on my trap.- Vou havre traipt sour mien trapple. You are stepping on my foot. – Vou traipse mien poid. The national fruit of Mexico is the avocado. - Le nationnalle fructe von Méxicoe est le avocade. Peach- perche Dozen- duodixaine Group of ten- dixaine Fade- fadissement, faine Tamer- domeur Dome of the Rock- Dome von le Roche, Couple von le Roche Rock- roc, roche Silo- sillage Waning gibbous- Scrivener- scriptain Scribe- scribe Handkerchief- courchef Filigree- filigraine Watermark- filigraine Conspicuous- conspicueux Comrade- camerade Gawk- Astonishment- étonnement Astounding- étonnent Atonement- éxpiement Elven- èlvien, aèlvien Elf- èlve, aèlve Kazakhstan- Kasachstan Damp- moisse, humide, damper Misery loves company. - Misère amore compaigne. Holy Spirit the Comforter- Sancte Sprit le Solageur Thick- grout Thin- slie Large intestine- grout intéstin Small intestine- slie intéstin Mundane- moundaine World- mounde Mourning- noir Surmount- sourmont Shut up! – Tacites vou! / Tacites et! / Chuts et! / Chuts vou! Why don’t you shut up? - Poi tacite vou nont? / Poi chut vou nont? Orichalcum- orichalque Hypocrisy- hypocrisie Evermore- semperplus Esoteric- ésoterique Hemp- cannaipe Hemp harvest- harvrère von cannaipe Environmental- énvironnementier Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea- Veingt Mille Lègues sub le Mère Sports League- Sportive Ligue Do not disturb. - Déranges nont. Trash- dépousage, rubuche, Trash bin- botte von rubuche Dumpster- conteneur von rubuche, conteneur von dépousage Garbage can- botte von rubuche, botte von dépousage, chanistre von rubuche Garbage- dépousage, rubuche Prison- prisonne Prisoner- prisonnier Silver pitcher- pichet von sèlvre, biquet von sèlvre Pitcher- pichet, yèrre, biquet Ink- inquour, incture Dye- taint, tainte, tincture, tainture Tint- taint, tainte Ink ribbon- bande von inquour, rubbon von inquour Peridot- chrysolithe, péridot Octopus ink- inquour von polyp Sickly- malaisive, maléaisive, morbide Sick- malaiseai, maléait, infirme Brazilwood- brasille-bouse The candlestick shines coldly in the moonlight. - Le chandelier glimme froigidement en le lunage. Shine- glimmer, spléndre, réluit Dizziness- étonnement Dizzy- étonneai Fawn(animal) – feune Eggplant- aubergine Withered roses- faineai roses, mourcide roses Sting- stie Turned inside out- tourneai int-hiers Last- finalle, ultimé I thank you for your invitation.- Id remercier vou per vouse énvitement. / Id gratisse vou per vouse énvitement. Order a pizza- démand un pizza, command un pizza, ordre un pizza Order (service)- démand, command, ordre Treatment- tractement Thanks- remerciement Reseacher- récercheur Team of researchers from the Center of Molecular Biology. - Équippe von récercheurs von le Centre von Moléculaire Biologie. Bone marrow- osseux mieulle Traces- tracts Adjustment- adjustement Rectorate- rectorate Grumpy- grouche Yogurt- yagourt, yaourt Bain-marie- bain-marie Milkshake- frappé lacte, frappé Frappé coffee- frappé caffée Paddle- paddeau, épelle, roue Oar- roue, épelle, paddeau Rowboat- bate von rouage Arrival- arrivement Departure- départure Flight- voule, flougt Solemnity- solemnitée Loom- tessier Egret- heiret Heron- heiron Cobwebs dangle in the ceiling. – Telles von arachnée dangle en le cellage. Codfish- caboillard, cabeillaut, cabillard, cabillaut Cherry tree- cherise-hèrbre Harassment- harassement Wafer- gaufflet Waffle- gauffle Wafer(religion)- hostie Hourglass- horologe von sarre Waterglass- clépsydre, horologe von euve Relaxation- rélassement The Diary of Anne Frank- Le Journale von Anne Frank Chard- bettefoille The beet garden- Le gardine von rouvre bettes Extradition- extraditien Cerebral- cérveralle, cérebralle Brain- cèrvre, cerbelle Cerebellum- cerebellum Wicker- vimnet Expenditure- éxpense, dépense Government spending- publique éxpenses, publique dépense Freight- fraigt Cargo- cargaison Unemployment- dégagement, déemployement, unemployement, unoccupement Pear tree- père-hèrbre, perard Apple tree- pomme-hèrbre, pommard Olive tree- olive-hèrbre, olivard Gag- Revenue- revenue Income- revenue Maelstrom- Whirlpool- funneau von euve Whirlwind- funneau von voint Ilk- Wind chill- Coroner- Tenement- Pipeline- Takeoff- Tundra- Bun- Clouet- Unhinged- Ballot- Guard- Sabot- Borough- Scooter (toy)- Scooter (vehicle)- Reprise- Dais- Corner- Corner- Cornucopia- Nemes- Ushanka Rout- Dish- Ware- Copeiro- Cooper- Cog- Peddler- Linden- Pantry- Mangrove- Mongoose- Mango- Silly- Ploy- Swivel- Prowler- Stroll- Stroller- Overdrive- Appointment- Overdrive- Landmark- Thumbs up- Cluster- Grid- Goatee- Jackdaw- Seneschal- Vitriol- Turnstile- tourniquet (B), tourniette (L) Desktop- bureau Weaver- téssiteur Interamerican Court of Human Rights- Interaméricaine Court von Humaine Droicts O’clock- Belt- taille, cinge ? I’ll call you two o’clock. - Id velle clamme vou at due heur. Meet me at five o’clock. - Encountres moie at quenc heur. The rendezvous will take place at five thirty.- Le rendezvous velle tougle lier at quenc treingt. Demonstration- démontrement Drinking fountain- fointaine von bier, fointaine von bèvre I have drunk sea water- Id havre bue euve von mère. They are drinking beer. – Lois ère boient bière. Disarmament- désarmement Ginger roots- radiques von gingeverre Bleaching- blanchissement, blanchisement Cockpit- chabine von pilotage Black box- nier botte Copilot- co-pilot Flight recorder- réccordeur von flougt Toolbox- botte von outillets, chèsse von outillets Rest in peace- répouse en paice, réquiesce en paice Publishment- publissement A stall of apricots- Un étalle von apricoqs Celery- selléry Discussion- discussien Stream- fluve, floue Maelstrom- maelström Twig- branchet Funnel- funneau Seriousness- serietée Cyprus- Chypros The spider spins a web. - Le arachnée téssite un telle. Texture- téssiture Verbs-vièrbes to be- èr to parry- parre to relax- rélasse to craw- to weave- téssite to mock- moque to spend- éxpend, dépense to explode- éxplose to dangle- dangle, pendle to row- roue to thank- remercier, gratisse to shut up- to rewind- to astonish- étonisse, étonne to stun- étonne to fade- faine, fadisse to challenge- défier to light- luit, enlumne to traipse- to woo- courtoye to unleash- déchaine, délache to invest- investise to quit- désist to ask- quest to itch- priche, prurite to anticipate- anticipe to emanate- émane to mumble- to thaw- défroisse, déglaice, dégele to vainquish- vainquise to accumulate- accumule to fool- triche to fix- répaire, to blame- blamisse to strain juice- coule souice to lie down- to indicate- indict to compare- compaire to resemble- resemble to kneel- èr sour genuncles, to sense- sènse to succumb- subcumb to approach- approiche to detach- détache to attach- attache to flourish- florisse to refill- réplenisse to bloom- blomme, florisse to hurry- dépeche, husse to whisper- hussier ? to appear- appaire to stretch- strisce, éxtend to stink- stanche, féoule to linger- to recruit- récruite to absolve- absolute, absoluve to dissolve- dissolute, dissoluve to resolve- résolute, résoluve to solve- solute, soluve to generate- to defer- déferre to refer- réferre to confer- conferre to transfer- transferre to prefer- préferre, prefère to deter- déterre to decorate- décore to engorge- éngorge to purge- épurge, éxpurge to scourge- éxcourge to depict- dépaint, portract to cherish- cherisse to banish- bannisse to bleach- blanchise, blanchisse to expire- éxpire to despise- déspict to mince- hachier ? to avenge- venge, vindict to notice- rémarque, to replace- substitute, réplace, réemplace to retreat- rétract, récoil to crouch- accroche to skitch- hisse un automobile to hallucinate- hallucinier to crawl- to acquire- acquise to shave- rasoure, échauve to nail- crève to expire- éxpire to defeat- dévict to creep- to deny- to suggest- suggest to rally- rallier to inflate- enflier to comprise- comprise to comprehend- compréhend to groom- gourme ? to build- construct, édifict to postpone- postpouse to dissect- dissect to flicker- flimmer to disappoint- désappoint to edit- modifier to edit- rédict to bow- to incarnate- encarne ? to riposte- riposte to suppress- subpreint, subprèsse to repress- répreint, reprèsse to oppress- obpreint, obprèsse to compress- compreint, comprèsse to help- aide, to assail- assaile to divert- divert to fool- triche, décept, loire to require- requise, requisite to inquire- inquise, inquisite to conquer- conquère to escape- éscape to improve- émbonne, énhaugte to cheat on- decève, décept to admit- admisse to submit- submisse to transmit- transmisse to commit- commisse to promise- promisse to permit- permisse to compromise- compromisse to exercise- éxercise, éxert to discard- décart to settle- sedite to plead- plaide to pretend- feigne to feign- feigne to join- yoigne to complain- plainge to sprinkle- sprainge to anoint- unct, oigne to establish- stablise to punish- punite, pénite to polish- polite to perish- périte to abolish- abolite to diminish- diminute to accomplish- complier, accomplisse to distinguish- distinge to extinguish- éxtinge to discuss- discusse to ignite- incéndre, ignite to access- accède to finish- finite to leach- léchier to reimburse- réembourse to exhort- éxhort to stalk- proy to milk- éxprint, melche to snatch- to catch (disease)- caupt to have to do- concèrne, régard to exaggerate- exaggère to startle- épauvre ? to shear- tonsure to emit- émisse to clip- croppre to mow- scypthe. fauce to trim- to demolish- to repeat- répetier to put out- éxtinge, délumne to shut down- détougle, déenergier, éxtinge to turn off- détougle to switch off- détougle, déactive to deactivate- déactive, détougle to pray- prier to grip- griffe to rape- ravisse to kidnap- ravite to embroider- brode to prevent- prévien, impède to read- lect, loige to compose- compouse to impede- impède to check- verifier to piss- mict, urine, pisse to lean- penge ? to cease- cesse to spoil- guaste, spoille to highlight- étract to spell- épelle, compouse to crumple- scrumple to grate- ripe to rumple- to foretell- prédict, divine to tell- reccompt, compt to contrive- to mug- to compensate- compènse, réquite to reduce- réduct to overwhelm- to forbid- prohibit to unfold- déplier to suffer- souffre to bother- to nominate- nomine to allege- to claim- to dissemble- to sleep- dourme to burrow- to weigh- pondre to hatch- cloct, éclode to tweet- pip to cover eggs- coubier to flatter- to sound- sonne to deliver- délivre to give birth- délivre, donne natiance Must- dute to rend- rend to cost- costier to rouse- to mount- to eavesdrop- souvreaud to dream- songe to abhor- abhorre to chastise- chastise, punite to suck (thumb, pacifier, breast)- bubbe to swat- spat to sip- sorp, sipt to stagnate- stagne to heat- enchalier, échauffe to provide- provise, provoye to grind- moudre to avoid- évoie to shrink- rétract, recroil to summon- évoue to belch- éruct to ferment- férment, breuve to chop- chip to found- fonde to secede- secède to sprout- éprouce to refuse- réfuse, décline to function- to peel- péle to flap- éflappe, flamble to kill- mord, oucide to murder- mourdre to assassinate- asséssine to die- mort to bend- to usurp- usurpe to vault- to thrive- to err- érre to miss- amisse to bet- to bark- roulf to spare- to wither- faine, mourrisse to shrivel to crop- to claim- to erase- ébourre, érrace, écrase to gargle- gurgle to bubble to insert- insèrt to dread- redoubte, to excommunicate- excommune to fart- flart to chew- choue, machier to lull- nanne, berce to undergo- voy traviers to win- vict, vinct to abbreviate- abbrevier, abbriève to gain- gaine to bleed- bleudier to grow- groire to lock- écloue to earn- édeigne, desèrve to deserve- mérite to slurp- slurp to accomplish- to sniff- niffle to sniffle- sniffre to engage- engage to approach- approche, encloise to repent- repènt to redeem- rédempt to stack- empile, to commit- commétier, perpétrier to repair- répaire to dismantle- démantre to disassemble- démontier, déassemble to text- téxte to stop - haut, arrest to breastfeed- allacte to milk- lactier to touch- touche, tact, tange to estimate- estime to note- adnote, note to unlock- déclouge, declève, débloc to proselytise- prosélytise to hoist- hoisse, hisse to roll- roulle to lock- éclouge, eclève to be born- èr nait to oppose- oppose to work- ouvre, labore, laboure, journe, opère to cooperate- coopère to collaborate- collabore to avert- avert to bless- béndict to give a lift- couvoy to scare- épouve, spauve to dissect- dissect to convict- condamne, convict to pop- pouffle to carry- troye, portage, charrier, bère ? to bear- bère ? to plough- sullier, ploue to trim- croppre, tonsure to prune- to exert- éxert to flow- flouve to water- irrige, évier to flood- élluve to overflow- defloue to spill- splide, splier to pour- éfloue, éntour, tour to inundate- inundier to irrigate- irrige to try (provar)- to prove- prouve to fasten- verroue, attache, boind, fixe to sign- signe to gamble- playe to rescue- rescute to lock- écloue, éclouge to reap- scyche to elicit- élicite to announce- annonctier to denounce- dénnonctier to depend- depènd to hate- heine to let- laye to flay- dépielle, éxcortier to epilate- épillier to look- vise to sow- sémine to deign- deigne, condéscend to park- éparc to crouch- accouvre, to portray- portraie, portract to stroll- proménier to dare- aude to fold- plier to draw- dresse, dessigne to poke- pique to draw back- rétract to train- train to work out to cheat- triche to curse (swear)- injure to amass- amasse, empile, accumulier to put away- loge to release(product)- issue to creep- to ache- doil to crawl- to infatuate- infatue to scan- écourre to attract attention- appèle to pay attention- attent, attend to warn- advert to advise- advertise to praise- laud to show- époise, éxhibier, éxpouse, déploy to demonstrate- démontre to fuck- foucre to sponsor- patronne to evaluate- évalue to stir- commote, misce, agite ? to advocate- advoue to tie- lace, enlace, attache, boind, liège to stutter- stoutre to mow- scypthe, fauce to lay down- rest, lier to be worth- valier, èr vard to fry- frige to steer- motier to agree- concord, assent, consent, accèpt to hurt- heurte to supply- fournite, supplier to move- mouve, motier to meet- encountre to drown- drenche, to remember- remémore, mémore to memorise- mémorise, mnémise to mnemonise- mnémonise to locate- treuve, loue, localise to annihilate- annihile to hope- spère to wait- éxpect, avaint to record- réccord to get (as to become)- voy to essay- éssaye to drill- pièrce to smuggle- contreband, émeugle to try- tempt to absorb- absorpt to sedate- sédier to preach- prédict to preserve- préserve to prepare- prépaire to ration- ractionier to develop- développe to deplore- déplore to cry(weep)- plore, plainge to complain- plainge to cry- crier to catch- caupt to hold- caut, préhend, rétaine to hold grudges- préhend rancure to hold off- to feed- nourtre to choose- choise to lead- laide to wait- expèct to hope for- spère to paralyze- paralyse to cross- croise to shuffle- miscelle, mèsle to dispatch- dépache to harrow- harf to dismiss- dismetier, démisse to fire- décharge, destitute, démisse to resign- résigne to cut- scise, chopt, sect to dry- mouppe, éssouche to strangle- strangle, stringe to squeegee- squiche to hold tightly- stringe to run- rave, renne, courrier to shoot- trige to row- roue to race- course to pump- pumpe to caress- caresse to ally- allier to shrink- to treat- tract to serve- sèrve to bury- inhume, enterrier to exhume- éxhume to lid- toppe to anoint- unct to brood- coube to blow- souffier to bite- bitre to steal- robbre to lick- langle, loule to hire- drasse, to swallow- engloute to faint- dépasme, defaille to juggle- yougle to brew- breuve to iron- presse to sell- solde, vend to put- ponne, pouse, place to suppose- subpouse to worry- concèrne, préoccupier, anguoie, inquiète to concern- concèrne, préocuppier to possess- posside to receive- récept, recève to deceive- decève, décept to conceive- concève, concept to reach- attaine, éxtange to wake up- évellier to blink- blier to flash- blise to hide- cèlle, abscond, concèlle, obcèlle to trip- stomple to stumble- stomple to inherit- hérite to understand- intellège to refrain- refraine to regret- lament, régret to want- volle to betray- traiche to imprison- emprisonne, fenge to teach- tute, ensègne, instruct, doctier, tutoye to belong- pertaine to die- mord to decease- décesse to need- quésite, requise to pinch- pinche to lack- care to know- scier, cognite to distill- distille to tan- tannier to harvest- harvre, gare, ensèmble to escort- éscort to judge- judice to melt- smeld, smold, fondre to answer- répond to call- clamme to fill- emplier, remplier to follow- sécute to aim- accure to sting - stier to seem- semble to sit- siège, assit, sedite to smell- scent, snier, snouffe to count- compte to like- plaise to watch- voise, spect, véille to eat: manier, édite to create: créaire to dig- cove, grave to laugh- larrier to lift- lève, lévier to rise- lève, lévier to smile- smise to plant- plantier to jump- pouge, pumple to damage: damnage to sink: drenche, submèrge, plunge to rain- pleuve to climb- clive to gnaw- rode to corrode- corrode to speak- parle, loquier to erode- érode to ride- rige to cover- couvre to sing- chant to go up: souvre to go down: déscend to do- faye to bake- couffe to cook- coct to take- tougle to drink- bèvre, biève, bier to float: flotte to say-dict to talk- parle, convèrse to dare- aude to hear- aud, audite I'm listening to music.- Id ent écouen musique. Id ent auscoutien musique. to listen- écoue, auscoute to crumble- décrumble, crumble, collapse to see- voi to fly- voulier, floue to love- amier, amore to dive- douve, plunge to swim- naute to bounce- bounge to clean- ploie, netisse to think- pènse to receive- recève, recèpt to conceive- concève, concèpt to fall- faint, faille, tomble to believe- crède to go- voy to exit- évoy, issue to whistle- sylphe to trust- confide to sneeze- nise to smoke- fume, rogue to capture- capture, fenge, arrestier to suck- suct to flutter- voulère, flèdre to breathe- hale to increase- augment to lose- amisse, last to rob- robbre to lay- lier, rest to find- treuve to scar- scartrise to shatter- scatre, fractier, crasse to walk- vouge, marche, amble to wander- vauge to call- clamme to phone- ligne to freeze- froisse, glacier to swell- to tame- dome to pull- tract to push- pelle, propelle, propousse, pousse to lend- prest, lenne, promute to borrow- empromute, lenne to howl- houle to persecute- persécute, prosécute to pursue- prosécute, persécute to exceed- excède to mount- montier to drive- conduct, voire to boil- bouglier, boille to play- lud, youe to play(music)- youe, sonne to close- clouge to drizzle- driple to open- auvre to shake- commouve, chamble, commotier to dye- taint, tainche, tingt to try- tempt to stick- glouse, adhère to squeeze- éxprint to rub- frictier, frect to scrub- éxfrict, scrobe to press- prent to pressure- prèsse to defend - défend to slide- slier, to slip- slisse, slipt ? to slither- slisser ? to wash- lauve to wipe- éxfrect, éxfrict to endow- doue to haunt- haunge to live- vèvre to pronounce- pronunctier to inhabit- habit, douvelle to hit- blout to launch- lance to burn- brure, broil to scrape- scrate to grate- ripe to scratch- scrasse, scrate to comb- coif to cut (hair)- capille to decay- décompouse, putrifier, déchute to blink- blier to gather- gare, ensèmble to fetch- gare to rent- loye to spread- spride, to scatter- éparse, déparse, dispèrse to gossip- rumeur to travel- travoye, voyage to fish- fische to yawn- baue to indicate- indict to kiss- bise, baise to occur- obcurre, occurre to happen- evenne, obcurre, voy to throw- cast, lance, yect to buy- bouge, achapte, coptier, acquise to land- débarque (boats), débord to land- terre (boats or airplanes) to occupy- occupier to drool- buve to spit- puve to win- vict, vinct to convince- convinct to sew- croche, suture, consuture to break- rupt (physically broken), défect (malfunctioning), crache to malfunction- défunctien, défect to tread- tromp, pid to convene- convien to hang- pend to use- use, utilier alloyance équirrel, scurriel, écurriel, squèrle la mathe le vayer étoiffe étouffe Charles Bouby Nicolas Davout Florénciel écheuvre Lancief Phyre/Phire écrasse, éxcrase écrache, érrache desouche judige, judicteur, judict Lévesque Vesque Bourbois Tropheoi Clou Luéby Allonge Bieuve Bieuge Vielles Charlange Buvère Buvège Tourneau Vieroy Verfeine Clerf Leclerf coffin- corfinet, corffe, coffre, coffrine, corfin Pepée Professions- Proféssiens Teacher- tuteur, magistre, professeur, doctien, ensègnien, tutoyeur Carpenter- charpentier Actor- acteur Coach- traineur Sneakers- traineurs Dancer- danceur Farmer- farmier, agriculpteur Judge- judict Politician- politicien Nurse- noutrice, infirmière Psychologist- psychologien Social worker- socielle assisteur, socielle ouvreur Worker- ouvreur, opérieur, laboureur Doctor- médicien, Physicist- physicien Biologist- biologiste, biologien Chemist- chémiste Firefighter- pumpier Waiter- sérveur, valet Waitress- maidelle Plumber- plumbier Miner- minérier Engineer- éngineur Engineering- énginerie Clown- bouffard, paillasse, yesteur Gardener- gardinier, gardinard Baker- couffeur Master- Magistre, Maistre Mastery- Magistréry Master's Degree- Magistralle Grade Bachelor- Bachelaure Baccalaureate- Bachelauréate Doctor- Docteur Concierge- concièrge, attendant Janitor- mainteneur, concièrge Doorkeeper- clerc, portieur, sièrge Clergyman- clerc, clergéon Clerk- clerc Mason- maisson Nobility titles- Éntitlements von Nobilitée Emperor- Émpireur Empress- Émperise Empire- Émpire King- Roy Queen- Reigne Kingdom- Royègne, Royalme Viceroy- Viceroy Vicereine- Vicereigne Grand Duke- Grand Duc Grand Duchess- Grand Duchise Archduke- Archiduc Archduchess- Archiduchise Prince-Elector- Prince-Électeur Princess-Electress- Princisse-Électrise Prince- Prince Princess- Princisse Duke- Duc Duchess- Duchise Duchy- Duchate Marquess- Marquois Marchioness- Marquise Count- Cont Countess- Contise County- Contée Viscount- Viscont Viscountess- Viscontise Baron- Baronne Baroness- Baronnise Baronet- Baronnet Baronetess- Baronnetise Knight- Chavellier Dame- Dame Squire- Échydier Gentleman- gentrehomne, noblehomne Archbishop- archépischop Nomnes Andrew- Androy, Andres Anthony- Anthoine, Antoine Bartholomew- Bartholemy, Bartholémy, Bartholemée Conrad- Conrard Edward- Édvard Francis- Frances Frances- Francesse Matthew- Matthieu, Mathieu Lucas- Luc Edgar- Édgard Ronald- Ronard, Ronnard Reynald- Reynard, Réynard Edmond- Édmond George- George, Yorg Walter- Gualter, Gaulter Bernard- Bernhard Louis- Leuvis, Louvis Laurence- Laurent Jane- Yanne, Janne John- Yan, Jan William- Guilliam, Guilhelm Chartre von Nomnes Mascle Nomnes: Abélhard/ Abélard Aégis/ Aégidius Adolph Albèrt Allan/ Allain Alois Alphons Arthur Aléxandre Andres/Androy Anshèlm Anthoine/Antoine Arnard Arnord Bardevin Bénedict Bérnard Bérnhard Bartholémy/ Bartholemy Bértrand Cai Cédric Charles/ Charle Chevin Christophier Conrad Courtis Daniel Demétry, Dimiéry, Démiery Donnard Édgard Édmond Édvard Éloy Élvin Émoric Éric Érnest Férnand, Fernand Franc/ Frances Frédric/Friedric Gauthier/ Gaulthier Géodfroy/ Géoffroy / Géoffroi Géorge/ Yorg Gérard Gérvais Gothard Gonthard Garthier, Galthier Guillard Guilbèrt Guildbèrt Guillème/ Guilliam Gustauve/ Gustaf Guvide/ Guy/ Gvide Harvey/ Hérvey Havard/ Harvard/ Hauvard Hénrier Herbèrt Hérmand/ Armand Hombèrt Homphroy/ Homphrey Hubèrt Hugbèrt Hugue/ Hug Hiéronyme/ Hyéronyme/ Yéronyme Ignat/ Ignac Isédor Ivard Ivain Lan Lance Laurent Léon Léoneau Léonhard/ Léonard Léopold Louvis Marc Maurice Michail/ Michael/ Micheau Nordbèrt Olauve/ Olaf Olivers/ Oliviers Osmond/ Osmont Otte Paul Perry/ Piètre Perroy Phélippe/ Philippe Randolphe Raoulph/ Raoul Raymond Réginard Reynard Richard Robert/ Robèrt Rodéric/ Rodric Rogère/ Roger Roland Romvard Ronnard/ Ronard Rudolphe/ Roudolphe Roy Sébastien Stéphien/Stéphain Térent Théobard Thiedric/Théodric/Théoderic Thomes/ Thoms/ Thomais Timothieu Vartémard/ Vardémard Yac Yan/ Yoan Yoechim / Yoequin, Yoechin Yoseph Yulien Yvard Yve Zacharie Femelle Nomnes: Alice Aline Anne/ Annie/ Anie Alexandra/ Alessandra Arielle Aveline Béatrise, Béatrice Bianca Carine/ Cherine Caroline Cathérine/ Catrine/ Cathérinne/ Cathéline Celine/ Céline Celise/ Célise Charlène Charlotte Chellie Christinne/ Christine Claire Cynthie Danielle Denise/ Dénise Dianne/ Diane/ Diana/ Dianna/ Dienne Dorothée Élaine Elle/ Ella/ Élle Ellen/ Éllen Élise Élisebelle/ Elisebèthe/ Elisebethe/ Élisebethe Émille Érie/ Érique/ Erica Esthère Ève/ Eva Évelyne Francie Guinèvre/ Guinevère/ Guenièvre/ Guenifère Hédviges Hellène/ Helène/ Héllene/ Hellene/ Elaine/ Hellaine Jacqueline Jeanne Jessica Laure/ Laura Laurenne/ Lorenne Lénore Linda Lise/ Lisa Louvise/ Louise Lucie Madelaine/ Madeleine/ Magdelaine/ Magdeleine Marie Michelle Natalie Nicole Pamelle Paule/ Paulie Petrine Rachelle Regina Rose Sandra/ Sandrine Sarae/ Sarah Susanne Sylvie Thérise Vallerie/ Valléry/ Valleria Véronique Victoire Yessie/ Yessica Yanne/ Jeanne/ Yoanne Yulie/ Julia/ Julie/ Yulia Yulienne/ Yulianne Adjectives- Adyèctives Dirty- loudre, unploi, souille Far- lont, loint Near- noire (nont useai at le finit von phrases), naye(useai at le finit von phrases), cloise, proiche Long- longt High- haugte * Low- lauge, basse Deep- deuve, profond Safe- saufe, sécure Sure- seur, cértaint Sureness- seuritée Sisterhood- sororitée Safety- saufetée Lost- amist, last Together- ensèmne United- unit, yoint Alive- évive, évivent Hot- chalent Cold- froigt, frois, froigid Very hot- chauffe Bitter- amaire, tart Sour- acride Sweet- deuce Salty- sautée Sharp (piercing)- acute, pointeai Sharp (cutting)- écharp, affileai Clever- vit Red-haired- rousse Blonde- blond Foul- faule Blunt- blout Stomp- stomple Fat- groux, groise Wrong- érrongt Right- cièrt Good- bonne Bad- mauve Beautiful- beau Clean- nit Dark- obscure Light- claire Special- spécielle Gluttonous- glouttard, gloutton Strange- éxtrange, étrange Dry- sècche Wet- moisseai Haunted- haungt, sub-habiteai Synthetic- synthétique Symmetry- symmétrie Solar- solaire Rotten- putrid, faule, putre Poor- pauper Rich- riche False- false Official- officièle Obtuse- obtuse Les mènses January- yenver February- fébrier March- mars April- averil May- maye June- juine July- juile August- auguste September- septembier October- octobier November- novembier December- decembier Les numbières: one- un two- due three- tris four- quartre five- quenc, quinc six- six seven- sève eight- oct nine- nive ten- dèxe eleven- dèxe-un, undix twelve- dèxe-due, duodix thirteen- dèxe-tris, tredix fourteen- dèxe-quartre, quattordix fifteen- dèxe-quenc, dèxe-quinc, quindix sixteen- dèxe-six, sedix seventeen- dèxe-sève, septendix eighteen- dèxe-oct nineteen- dèxe-nive twenty- veingt thirty- treingt forty- quadraingt fifty- quinquaingt sixty- sexaingt seventy- septuaingt eighty- octoingt ninety- nonaingt one hundred- cent 101- cent-un 111- cent-dèxe-un 200- due cents 300- tris cents 400- quartre cents 500- quenc cents, quinc cents 623- six cents-veingt-tris 799- sève cents-nonaingt-nive 1000- mille 2000- due mille 3000- tris mille Useful Phrases – Utilable Phrases Hi. - Halle. Hello. - Halloe. What is your name? - Quot est vouse nomne? How old are you?- Quot age ère vou? / Quot est vouse age? What time is it?- Quant tard est et? / Quot témpore est et? Thank you! - Grats! / Moui obligeai You are welcome. – Mien plaisure. / Quests sèmpre. / Et est nère. At your disposal- I am sorry- Perdonnes moie. / Éxcuses moie. Excuse me- Éxcuses moie How can I help you- Quompt peut id aide vou? Can I ask you something?- Peut id quest vou cève? Can I ask you a personal question?- Peut id faye vou un personnalle questien? / Peut id quest vou cève personnalle? Le Domme House- domme Living room- primme celle Dining room- celle von dinner Kitchen- cochine Bathroom- bainecelle Bedroom- dormtoir, dormcelle, chambière von loit Dormitory- dormitoire Corridor- allée, corrieur Hall- fleur Stairs- échellier Chandelier- chandelier Roof- toigt Ceiling- platfond, cellage Floor- gront, soil Floor(level)- léveau, étage, tier Bed- loit Door- deur Candle- candeau Wall (defense)- bastionnement, rampart, structe, mure Wall (building) - structe Fireplace- herthe, fouer Gate- chancelle Salon- céllain Garden- gardine, gardène Balcony- balcont Scaffold- échavard Verandah- vérande, porche Chamber- chambière Scholier Obyects Pen- penne Pencil- graphier, griffeau Colored pencil- crayon Crayon- crayon Brush- pencille Ruler- régule, linéal Eraser- ébourre, écraseur, gumme Apagador- érraceur, écraseur Notebook- charnet, Colors- coleurs Light- claire Dark- obscure Red- rouvre, rousse Blue- bleuve, blauve Green- vèrre Yellow- gaille, flauve, geoille, geolle ? Orange- orange Purple- pourple Black- nier Cyan- cyane White- blanc Grey- gris Brown- broine Maroon- marron, bordeaux Les foilles von l’hèrbre ère vèrre an is trunc est broine. Le cielle est bleuve. Les feuilles de l'arbre sont vertes et son tronc est brun. Le ciel est bleu. As folhas da árvore são verdes e seu tronco é marrom. O céu é azul. The tree's leaves are green and its trunk is brown. The sky is blue. Nourtures: Drink- bevage, biève, bevue Potato- patate, bètre Salad- salade Lettuce- létuche Egg- oeuve Ham- hambre, chambon Tuna- thun Cheese- chaise Rice- ris Beans- boines Wheat- fourment, hévade, hévage Pumpkin- pompoène Bread- panne Milk- bacte Butter- beutre Toast- toèffe, touffie Marmalade- marmelade Meat- chain Wine- vine Beer- bière Pepper- pièvre Pig- pigneau, svéine, porcle Piglet- porceau, porclet, pignelot Fish- pische Fork- fourquet Pitchfork- fourque Knife- chénive, coutelle Spoon- pouche Hammer- hammard, mauleau Tea- thée Glass- glas, chalise, vière Plate- plate Barley- boèrle Ginger- gingeverre Chicken- poultier Flour- fareine Almonds- amondelles Camomile- chamomille Cookie- couffie, biscuit Stove- foeur Oven- couffon Soup- souppe Sugar- succre Chocolate- chocolade Ham- hambre, chambon Beet- rouvre bette Mint- minthe Turnip- nape Garlic- ail Peanut- pignoc Hazelnut- héssel noc, noucelle Nut- noc Pea- poie Sugar bowl- boule von succre Ice Cream- glacé Spinach- spinace Humaine Corpus: Head- chapte, chève Leg- benne Arm- brache Finger- digt Toe- digt Hand- manne Foot- poid Back- vers, dors Torso- tors Belly- tomme Chest- cache, coffre Ankle- chaville Heel- hélon Fist- poigne Neck- colle Nose- naise Chin- hache Eye- oeye, oeucle Ear- aurècle Mouth- buc, mouche Jaw- choue Tongue- langle Cheek- chébeu Eyebrow- souvercilles Lip- lib, lèbvre Nail- ungle Body hair- pil Hair- capille, capillage, chapille, chapillage, chepille, chepillage ? Capillary- capillaire Punch- poc, ponge Kick- calc Paunch- panche Lungs- lounges, pneumes ? Liver- foigt Throat- gorge Heart- chart Bladder- vessicle Gallbladder- bilier vessicle Urinary bladder- urinaire vessicle Bone- ost Bones- osts, osteoi Knee- genuncle, chenille Knuckle- Armpit- aixelle Bald- chauve Lap- bourne Leukocyte- leucocyte Erythrocyte- érythrocyte, hématide, rouvre globle Spleen- milte Larynx- larynx Pharynx- pharynx Stomach- stomache Gland- glande Glandule- glandre Pancreas- pancrées Intestine- intéstin Large Intestine- Small Intestine- Oesophagus- oésophage Artery- artière Vein- venne Amygdala- amygdalle Trachea- trachée Bronchus- broncs Medicine- Médicine Neuron- névron Nerve- nèvre Axon- axon Dendrite- dendrit Nucleus- nucléau Asshole- cule Skeleton- sceletus Pons- pons Midbrain- mésencephalon Brain Cortex- cérveralle cortèxe Hypothalamus- hypothalamus Thyroid gland- thyroid glande Thymus- thymus Appendix- appèndix Kidney- renne Uterus- utère Sphygmomanometer- sphygmomanomètre Thigh- coux Syphilis- syphilis Brain- cèrvre, cerbelle Beard- barve Wing(animal appendix)- aelle Wing(in constructions)- aelle Gum- gengie Waist- taille, ceintre, baute Karyon- Caryothèque Prokaryote- procharyote Prokaryotic- procharyotique Eukaryote- eucharyote Eukariotic- eucharyotique Ribosome- ribosome Mitochondrion- mitochondrie Organelle- organelle Cytoskeleton- cytosceletus Vacuole- vacuolle Cytoplasm- cytoplasme Endoplasmic Reticulum- endoplasmique réticle Chloroplast- chloroplast Protein- proteine Carbohydrate- carbohydrate Lipide- lipid Vitamin- vitaminne Glucose- glycose Glycoprotein- glycoproteine Deoxyribose- déoxyribose Phosphate- phosphate Photosynthesis- photosynthèse Oxygen- oxygène Nitrogen- nitrogène Carbon- carbonne Autotroph- autotrophe Synthesis- synthèse Synthetic- synthétique Vestages: Coat- coteau, garme, mantre to wear- to wear(at feet)- soute Shirt- chemise, blouse Glove- gaunt Purse- pourse Glasses- grauds, oculiers Clothing- clouvre, clouvrent Hat- chape, hoeut Hood- chaput, caput Hatter- chapelieur Cap- bouet, caup Cape- cappe Top Hat- cylindre chape Beret- barret Watch cap- tuque Boot- boute Scarf- écharf Dress- robe Cowl- cougle Necktie- corbet Shoe- soute, sabot, solée Sock- soche, pouet Bikini- bechine Breeches- troises, breuches Panties- panteliettes Male underwear- breuches Underwear- subpantelle Trousers- pantres, troises Overalls- poupines Dungarees- poupines Shorts- troises Bermuda Shorts- troises Lingerie- lingerie Apron- clouvier Hanger- porteclouvre, pendeur, gauge Tuxedo- texue Suit- retinue, énsemble Sunglasses- oculiers von sunne Yarn- garne, file von laune, traid von laune Slipper- pantouffle, pantoffle Overcoat- garnand, sourcot Mantle- mantre Raincoat- Nature: Tree- hérbre, arboire Fire- feur Seed- sièmne, semme River- rivier, rive Wood- loine Rainbow- arc-plouée Gold- eur Snow- snée, noif Cloud- nouble Ice- glaice Rain- pluge Rain (duration)- plouée Drizzle- dripple Lake- lac Sea- mère Wind- voint Water- euve Land- lande Mountain- montaigne Mount- mont Hill- mont, colline Ocean- océane Bush- bousque Reef- réif Isle- insule Sunshine- sunne Sun- sunne, solle Moonlight- lunage, luneclair, Cave- cauve, cavèrne, grotte Lightning- blise, faiche Thunder- troundre Pine- pinée, fyre Pine tree- épine Fir- pinnard, édergrand Spruce- picée, éprouce Oak tree- chestre, heiche Willow- guillier, saulois Les Animelles: Bull- taure Ox- boeu Weasel- vièsle Cow- moue, vacche Hen- poelle, hoène Cock- peugéot, cocque Duck- peuge Fox- rèvre Pig- pigneau Fish- pische Lion- léon Boar- boeuvre Dog- caine Cat- cat Bird- pidgeau, pigéron, pigier, pipérot Dolphin- déauphine Eagle- éguile Butterfly- beauflielle, beaufloif Cockroach- blattoie Penguin- pénguin Bear- bièrne Reindeer- rendier Tiger- tiègre Goat- chèvre Rabbit- lapunne, connin Hare- lapeau Monkey- monc, simmie Crocodile- crocodille Parrot- parroquet, papegaie Squirrel- équirrel, écurriel Toad- grod Frog- grinot Elephant- élephant Dinosaur- dinosaure Hyena- hyenne Goose- ganse Swan- cygne, svain Duck- peuge Rat- mouce, rat Mouse- mouce, rat Hamster- hamster, gerbier Lobster- hommard, locuste Octopus- polyp, octopoid Shark- haye Whale- balaine Shrimp- garnellet Oyster- oyètre Jellyfish- méduse Ram- ramme, béliard Sheep- béllie Crab- cranc Blowfish- ballon pische Pigeon- pidgéon Dove- columbe Squab- Spider- arachnée Seal- sèlre Vulture- voultre Bat- noctillon, flairmouce Flap- flappe Swan- cygne, svain Horse- équier, chavelle Steed- courseau, coursieur Stallion- stallon Hawk- hauvoc Falcon- faulche Gull- mergoulle, mouève Beaver- bièvre Otter- louttre Chick- pige Dragonfly- libelle Lamb- lambre Pheasant- faisaine Snail- cochleau Slug- lime Fly- dipte Mosquito- mousquit Bittern- buttaure Chipmunk- Famille: Father- poère Mother- moère Grandmother- grand moère Grandfather- grand poère Cousin- cousoin Son- soin Daughter- doère Brother- broeur Sister- soère, soreure ? Sibling- fratre Nephew- néphier Niece- nièpce Aunt- ante Uncle- auncle Grandson- népot, pieu-soin Granddaughter- nièpce, pieu-doère Widow- vieuve Widower- vieuf Wife- épouse Husband- marrit Cradle- bèrge Mother-in-law- souère Father-in-law- soyeur Brother-in-law- coignée Sister-in-law- coignée Stepmother- matrière ? Stepfather- patrière ? Stepbrother- fraterière ? Stepsister- fraterière ? Godmother- moère-von-baptième Godfather- poère-von-baptième Half brother- mien broeur Half sister- mien soère Middle brother- midt broeur Middle sister- midt soère Plannètes Mercury- Mércuire Venus- Vennus Earth- Terra Mars- Mars Jupiter- Yuppiter Saturn- Satourne Uranus- Ouran Neptune- Néptune Pluto- Plutoe (nane plannète) Libres von le Sacreai Bible Génnesis Éxodus Lévitique Numbières Deuteronomie Yosuè Judicts Samuel Royes Yesai Yerémy Ésechiel Hosée Yoel Amos Obadias Yones Michais Nahum Habécuc Séphanie Haggée Sacharie Malachie Psaulmes Provièrbes Yob Chanticle von Chanticles Ruthe Lamènts von Yerémy Prédicteur/ Qohélet Esthère Daniel Esras Néhemy Chronicles Matthieu Marc Luc Yan Actes von les Apostelle Romannes Corinthiens Galatien Ephésiens Philippiens Colossiens Thessaloniens Timothieu Titus Philemon Hébreums Yac Piètre Yan Yude Apocalypse Ordinalle Numbières- I- première II- secondière III- tertière IV- quartière V- quenct VI- sixte VII- septière VIII- octière IX- nivène X- dexième XI- dexième-première XV- dexième-quenct XX- duodexième XXX- treingtième XL- quadraingtième L- quinquaingtième LX- sexaingtième LXX- septaingtième LXXX- octoingtième XC- nonaingtième C- centesième CI- centesième première Fractionnail Numbières- A fraction- un fractien A half- un mien, un miditée, un meditée A third- un tert A quarter- un quarte A fifth- un quinct, un quenct A sixth- un sixte A seventh- un septime An eighth- un octave A ninth- un nonne A tenth- un dexième A tenth first- un dexième-première Countries- Landes: Albania- Albanie Algeria- Algerie Argentina- Argentine Austria- Austriche Austrian- austriache Belarus- Belorussie Blake- Blache Blakish- blaquois Bolivia- Bolivie Brazil- Brasille Brazilian- brasilien Cameroon- Cameroun Canada- Canada Carthage- Carthage Chile- Chile China- Chine Colombia- Colombie Côte D'Ivoire- Coute von Évoire Cyprus- Chypros Czech Republic- Cséchie, Csèche République Denmark- Danemarc Ecuador- Écuadeur Egypt- Aégypt Egyptian- aégyptien English- anglois Europe- Éurope European- européaine France- Franche French- franchois German- gérmanne Germany- Gérmaine Great britain- Grand Britannie, Grand Brétaigne Greece- Gréccie Greek- grecque Greenland- Groenlande Holy Roman Empire- Sacreai Romanne Émpire Hungarian- hungaire, hungarois Hungary- Hungarie Iceland- Islande Ireland- Irelande Irish- Irelandois Italian- italien Italy- Italie Japan- Yapogne Kenya- Kenyae Lebanon- Libanon Malaysia- Malaysie Mexico- Méxique Morocco- Maroccoe Moroccan- marroquien Mozambique- Mosambique Netherlands- Néderlande North Korea- Corée von Nord, Nord Corée Norway- Norviège Panama- Panamae Paraguay- paraguay Peru- Pérue Poland- Poloine Polish- polonois Romania- Romanie Russia- Russie Slovakia- Slovacchie South Africa- Afrique von Sud, Sud Afrique South Korea- Corée von Sud, Sud Corée Spain- Spaigne Spanish- spagnois, spaignard Swabia- Svève Sweden- Svède Swiss- svisse Switzerland- Svisse Ukraine- Ucraine United States of America- Unite Stats von Amérique United Kingdom- Unite Royègne Uruguay- Uruguay Venezuela- Venezuelle Citées en Éurope Amsterdam- Amsterdam Athens- Athénae Bratislava- Pressebourge Brussels- Brusselles Bucharest- Bucarest Coblenz- Coblents Cologne- Cologne Corsica- Corsiche Cracow- Cracauve Dover- Dover Dunkirk- Dunquerche Edinburgh- Édimbourge Edirne- Adrianople Florence- Florentie Gdansk- Dantische Geneva- Genève Genoa- Genue Hamburg- Hambourge Huesca- Osque Ibiza- Ivisse Istanbul- Constantinople Lisbon- Lisbonne London- Londonne Lviv- Lemberg Maastricht- Marseille- Marselle Munich- Muniche Naples- Néaples Olomouc- Olomouts Oporto- Portoe Paris- Paris Poznan- Posnanie Rome- Rome Sparta- Sparte Stockholm- Stockholm Szczecin- Stettin The Hague- Le Hage Turin- Taurin Utrecht- Utrecht Venice- Venetie Vienna- Vienne Warsaw- Varsauve Wroclaw- Breslauve Fruits- Fructes: Strawberry- berry von géord, berry Apple- pomme, maple Grape – vinberry Blueberry- bleueberry Cherry- cherise, chérise Raspberry- framboise Orange- orange Lemon- lémone, citron Pear- père Pineapple- ananais Papaya- papaye Banana- banaine mango- mangoe Cashew- cachou Avocado- avocade Date- dadre Persimmon- caquée Grapefruit- Mythologie Zeus- Zeus Poseidon- Poseidon Hades- Hades Hera- Hera Athena- Athéna Artemis- Artemis Apollo- Apollon Aphrodite- Aphrodite Ares- Ares Dionysus- Dionysos Hephaestus- Héphaistos Hermes- Hermés Vièrbes- Conyugtien von cève vièrbes Vièrbe Èr Présent von Indicative id ent tou èrs eil est noy ère vou ère lois ère Participle- ért Géroundive- ent Impérative- èrs Perfact Préterite id havre ért tou havres ért eil hat ért noy havre ért vou havre ért lois havre ért Vièrbe Havre Présent von Indicative id havre tou havres eil hat noy havre vou havre lois havre Participle- havue Géroundive- havue Impérative- havres Perfact Préterite id ent havue tou èrs havue eil est havue noy ère havue vou ère havue lois ère havue Vièrbe Dute Présent von Indicative id dute tou dute eil dute noy dute vou dute lois dute Participle- due, doit Géroundive- dutien Impérative- dutes Perfact Préterite id havre due tou havres due eil hat due noy havre due vou havre due lois havre due Vièrbe Vien Présent von Indicative id vien tou viens eil vienne noy vien vou vien lois vien Participle- vienue Géroundive- vient Impérative- viens Perfact Préterite id havre vienue tou havres vienue eil hat vienue noy havre vienue vou havre vienue lois havre vienue Vièrbe Requise Présent von Indicative id requise tou requise eil requise noy requise vou requise lois requise Participle- request Géroundive- requestien, requisent Impérative- requises Vièrbe Inquise Présent von Indicative id inquise tou inquises eil inquise noy inquise vou inquise lois inquise Participle- inquest Géroundive- inquestien, inquisent Impérative- inquises Vièrbe Quest Présent von Indicative id quest tou quests eil quest noy quest vou quest lois quest Participle- quest Géroundive- questien Impérative- quests Vièrbe Créaire Présent von Indicative id créaire tou créaires eil créaire noy créaire vou créaire lois créaire Participle- créait Géroundive- créaint Impérative- créaires Perfact Préterite id havre ért tou havres ért eil hat ért noy havre ért vou havre ért lois havre ért Vièrbe Éxhibit Présent von Indicative id éxhibit tou éxhibits eil éxhibite noy éxhibit vou éxhibit lois éxhibit Participle- éxhibité Géroundive- éxhibitien Impérative- éxhibits Vièrbe Prohibit Présent von Indicative id prohibit tou prohibits eil prohibite noy prohibit vou prohibit lois prohibit Participle- prohibité Géroundive- prohibitien Impérative- prohibits Vièrbe Inhibit Présent von Indicative id inhibit tou inhibits eil inhibite noy inhibit vou inhibit lois inhibit Participle- inhibité Géroundive- inhibitien Impérative- inhibits Vièrbe Groire Présent von Indicative id groire tou groires eil groire noy groire vou groire lois groire Participle- groit Géroundive- groirent Impérative- groires Vièrbe Punite Présent von Indicative Id punite Tou punites Eil punite Noy punite Vou punite Lois punite Perfact Préterite Id punit Tou punitest Eil punit Noy punit Vou punit Lois punit Participle- punite Géroundive- punitent Impérative- punites Vièrbe Polite Présent von Indicative Id polite Tou polites Eil polite Noy polite Vou polite Lois polite Perfact Préterite Id polit Tou politest Eil polit Noy polit Vou polit Lois polit Participle- polite Géroundive- polissent/politent Impérative- polites Vièrbe Périte Présent von Indicative Id périsse Tou pérites Eil périsse Noy périsse Vou périsse Lois périsse Perfact Préterite Id périt Tou péritest Eil périt Noy périt Vou périt Lois périt Participle- périte Géroundive- périssent/péritent Impérative- pérites Vièrbe Abolite Présent von Indicative Id abolite Tou abolites Eil abolite Noy abolite Vou abolite Lois abolite Perfact Préterite Id abolit Tou abolitest Eil abolit Noy abolit Vou abolit Lois abolit Participle- abolite Géroundive- abolissent/abolitent Impérative- abolites Vièrbe Yoigne Présent von Indicative Id yoint Tou yoints Eil yoigne Noy yoint Vou yoint Lois yoint Perfact Préterite Id yoingt Tou yointst Eil yoingt Noy yoingt Vou yoingt Lois yoingt Participle- yoingt Géroundive- yoingtien/ yointien Impérative- yoints Vièrbe Feigne Présent von Indicative Id feint Tou feints Eil feigne Noy feint Vou feint Lois feint Perfact Préterite Id feingt Tou feintst Eil feingt Noy feingt Vou feingt Lois feingt Participle- feingt Géroundive- feingtien/ feintien Impérative- feints Vièrbe Plainge Présent von Indicative Id plaint Tou plaints Eil plainge Noy plaint Vou plaint Lois plaint Perfact Préterite Id plaingt Tou plaintst Eil plaingt Noy plaingt Vou plaingt Lois plaingt Participle- plaingt Géroundive- plaingtien/ plaintien Impérative- plaints Vièrbe Sprainge Présent von Indicative Id spraint Tou spraints Eil sprainge Noy spraint Vou spraint Lois spraint Perfact Préterite Id spraingt Tou spraintst Eil spraingt Noy spraingt Vou spraingt Lois spraingt Participle- spraingt Géroundive- spraingtien/ spraintien Impérative- spraints Vièrbe Oigne Présent von Indicative Id oint Tou oints Eil oigne Noy oint Vou oint Lois oint Perfact Préterite Id oingt Tou ointst Eil oingt Noy oingt Vou oingt Lois oingt Participle- oingt Géroundive- oingtien/ ointien Impérative- oints Vièrbe Bier Présent von Indicative Id bier Tou biers Eil bier Noy bier Vou bier Lois bier Perfact Préterite Id bue Tou buest Eil bue Noy bue Vou bue Lois bue Participle- bue Géroundive- boient Impérative- biers Vièrbe Bèvre Présent von Indicative Id bèvre Tou bèvres Eil bèvre Noy bèvre Vou bèvre Lois bèvre Perfact Préterite Id bevue Tou bevues Eil bevue Noy bevue Vou bevue Lois bevue Participle- bevue Géroundive- bèvrien, bèvrent Impérative- bèvres Vièrbe Couvre Indicative présent Id couvre Tou couvres Eil couvre Noy couvre Vou couvre Lois couvre Simple Passet Id couvert Tou couverts Eil couvert Noy couvert Vou couvert Lois couvert Participle- couvert Géroundive- couvrent Impérative- couvres Vièrbe Scier Indicative présent Id sage Tou sages Eil sage Noy sage Vou sage Lois sage Simple Passet Id sciert Tou scierts Eil sciert Noy sciert Vou sciert Lois sciert Participle- sciert Géroundive- scient Impérative- sciers Vièrbe Pouse Indicative présent Id pouse Tou pouses Eil pouse Noy pouse Vou pouse Lois pouse Simple Passet Id poit Tou poits Eil poit Noy poit Vou poit Lois poit Participle- pouseai, poit Géroundive- pousent Impérative- pouses Vièrbe Havre Indicative présent Id havre Tou havres Eil hat Noy havre Vou havre Lois havre Simple Passet Id havue Tou havrest Eil havue Noy havue Vou havue Lois havue Pérfect Préterite Id ent havue Tou èrs havue Eil est havue Noy ère havue Vou ère havue Lois ère havue Participle- havue Géroundive- havrien, havrent Impérative- havres Vièrbe Voi Indicative présent Id voi Tou vois Eil voie Noy voi Vou voi Lois voi Simple Passet Id voiue Tou voist Eil voiue Noy voiue Vou voiue Lois voiue Participle: voit Géroundive- voien Impérative- voies Vièrbe Manier Indicative Présent Id manier Tou maniers Eil manier Noy manier Vou manier Lois manier Simple Passet Id maniert Tou manierts Eil maniert Noy maniert Vou maniert Lois maniert Participle- maniert Géroundive- manient Impérative- maniers Vièrbe Rétour Indicative Présent Id rétour Tou rétours Eil rétourne Noy rétour Vou rétour Lois rétour Simple Passet Id rétournet Tou rétournet Eil rétournet Noy rétournet Vou rétournet Lois rétournet Participle- rétournet Géroundive- rétournent Impérative- rétours Vièrbe Snoue Indicative Présent: Et snoue Simple Passet: Et snoué Pérfect Préterite: Et hat snoué Géroundive- Et est snouen Vièrbe Pleuve Indicative Présent: Et pleuve Simple Passet: Et pleuveai Pérfect Préterite: Et hat pleuveai Géroundive- Et est pleuvien Vièrbe Lenne Indicative Présent Id lenne Tou lennes Eil lenne Noy lenne Vou lenne Lois lenne Simple Passet Id lent Tou lentst Eil lent Noy lent Vou lent Lois lent Participle- lent Géroundive- lennien Impérative- lennes Vièrbe Éxecute Indicative Présent Id éxecute Tou éxecutes Eil éxecute Noy éxecute Vou éxecute Lois éxecute Simple Passet Id éxecuteai Tou éxecutiert Eil éxecutiert Noy éxecutiert Vou éxecutiert Lois éxecutiert Participle- éxecuteai Géroundive- éxecutien Impérative- éxecutes Vièrbe Prent Id prent Tou prents Eil prènte Noy prent Vou prent Lois prent Simple Passet Id prentue Tou prèntest Eil prentue Noy prentue Vou prentue Lois prentue Impérative- prents Géroundive- prèntien Participle- prentue Vièrbe containe id containe tou containes eil containe noy containe vou containe lois containe Impérative- containes Géroundive- containt Participle- contenue Pérfect Préterite Vièrbes conyugeai moit èr havre mourier natier Négative- Indicative présent Eil est mien amice. à Eil est nont mien amice. Id cognite teut personne. à Id cognite nun. Id cognite teut. à Id cognite nère. Il loige. à Id loige nont. Noy fume. à Noy fume nont. Noy ère amices. à Noy ère nont amices. Il voy domme. à Id voy nont domme. Il loige bibles. à Id loige nont libres. Is éxiste. à Is éxiste nont. Il plaise vou. à Id plaise vou nont. Il havre fact is à Id havre nont fact is. Tougles is. à Tougles is nont. Category:Languages